El uno para el otro
by HoeLittleDuck
Summary: Escritos de Helsa menores a las diez mil palabras. —He muerto —anunció Hans azotando el periódico en la barra de madera de la taberna, haciendo brincar al cantinero que lustraba una copa (Una moneda siempre tiene dos caras). Nota informativa al final :)
1. Disfrutando el fin de semana

Vainilla, chocolate o fresa eran sólo algunos de los sabores que ofrecían en la heladería de sus abuelos. ¿Su favorito? El chocolate.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Nada de lo que puedan reconocer me pertenece.**

* * *

**Aclaraciones/advertencias: **AU. Helsa-Hansla-Iceburns. Época actual.

* * *

**Disfrutando el fin de semana**

* * *

Elsa tamborileó sus dedos en el vidrio del congelador.

Ahí estaba _él_.

De nuevo.

El pelirrojo se encontraba en su lugar habitual de todos los fines de semana desde dos meses atrás.

Se ubicaba en el asiento rojo junto al vidrio de la entrada, en la esquina izquierda del establecimiento. Su cabeza quedaba justo debajo de la letra E dorada al final de la palabra 'Arendelle', el nombre de la heladería de sus abuelos.

La adolescente desvió sus ojos azules del joven para atender al cliente que se acercaba a comprar una nieve. Al pequeño cliente que con esfuerzo era visible. Le sonrió al niño de ojos oscuros y amplia sonrisa.

—¿Qué pedirás hoy, amiguito Olaf? —preguntó al menor, que todos los domingos llegaba a disfrutar un cono de nieve.

El niño llevó uno de sus dedos hacia su mentón.

—Fresa no, tampoco uva, ¡arándano! —Elsa no hizo amago de abrir el congelador, pues su pequeño amigo tardaría en decidirse por su helado—. Chocolate, con chispas de colores —vacilaba el chiquillo alejándose a entablar conversación con alguno de los clientes. La rubia negó al verle acercarse a una pareja que disfrutaba de un pastel de helado.

Decidió esperar a Olaf.

Pero sintió que le observaban.

Seguramente era _él _y sus ojos color esmeralda.

Siempre le veía entrar a la heladería, acercarse a la caja y comprar una paleta de limón. Para después irse a su lugar habitual. Nunca le pedía a ella, sino a la otra persona que estuviera haciéndole compañía durante el fin de semana. Desconocía si él aparecía los otros días de la semana, porque ella sólo apoyaba a sus abuelos los sábados y domingos. Tampoco se había atrevido a preguntar a alguno de los empleados.

Ella era un poco tímida y reservada con los mayores, pero con los niños no.

Rió en voz baja al observar que Olaf iba hacia otra mesa, para obtener consejo de otros clientes. Preguntaría a todos antes de decidirse por alguno, así de amistoso era el pequeño.

Tal vez llegaría hasta _él_.

Le dirigió una mirada subrepticia, aparentaba ser uno o dos años mayor que ella, que tenía diecisiete. En su instituto no habría estudiado, porque de hacerlo sabría su nombre; por alguna extraña razón era popular desde el primer día en que entró, aun cuando rara vez hablaba.

Le superaría por unos quince centímetros, por lo que se podía considerar alto. Tenía una sonrisa arrogante, pero un encanto particular, según los empleados que le habían atendido. Elsa no podía mentir, era guapo.

Y le gustaba.

Sólo que no podía juntar el valor necesario para acercarse y preguntarle su nombre.

Otro cliente entró y ella se dispuso a atenderle, se encontraban en primavera, así que poco a poco comenzaba a tener mayor concurrencia la heladería. Se acercó a la máquina para licuar una galleta de chocolate junto al helado de vainilla, cumpliendo el pedido de la joven frente al mostrador. Se giró para entregárselo a la pelinegra.

Sonrió al percatarse que Olaf había llegado al pelirrojo, era la primera vez que se cruzaban, ya que el pequeño acostumbraba a llegar más tarde.

Escuchó el sonido de su teléfono indicando alguna notificación de su _Facebook_.

Al principio lo abrió porque su hermana menor insistió, pero después de un tiempo se acostumbró a él e incluso disfrutaba leer los estados de sus amigos. No tenía _Twitter_, porque hablaba muy poco, pero si necesitaba estar enterada de algo siempre había quien le dijera.

Soltó una risita al leer el estado de su hermana, acompañada de una foto haciendo tarea.

_Mañana volver a la escuela, ¡las vacaciones de primavera han acabado!, ¡LO ODIO! Elsa Rendell es la única que disfruta las clases. #odioloslunes #ella #selfie _

Le dio un _Like_ y comentó:

_No lo odiarías tanto si hubieras hecho tus deberes cuando debías._

Rápidamente su hermana publicó un nuevo estado.

_Elsa Rendell__ es aburrida, ¡¿hacer tarea al comienzo de las vacaciones?! ¡Necesita distracción! #sebuscanovio #hermana_

Y una foto de ella sentada en un columpio, leyendo.

Le iba a contestar cuando Olaf regresó.

—¿Ya te has decidido, amiguito? —Él asintió sonriente.

—¡Quiero dos de chocolate en vasitos! —exclamó aplaudiendo.

Se sorprendió. ¿Dos?

—¿Para quién es el otro, Olaf? —interrogó curiosa. Su amiguito lo señaló a _él_.

Al parecer era un abusivo.

—¿Te pidió que se lo llevaras? —Sirvió el helado del pequeño, también el del pelirrojo.

Olaf asintió y titubeó unos momentos. Se acercó a ella y habló en voz baja: —Quiere que se lo lleven hasta su mesa —Elsa asintió.

Le entregó su helado a su amigo y negó cuando él preguntó por el otro.

—Yo lo llevaré, no te preocupes, ¿no crees que tus papás te están esperando fuera? —Los ojos del chiquillo se abrieron, luego se despidió de ella. Pero no le vio sonreír antes de salir.

La rubia rodeó el mostrador, sus pasos lentos resonaron levemente en las blancas losetas de la heladería. Llevaba en sus manos el vaso de helado. —Es cruel aprovecharse de un niño, señor —reprendió al llegar junto a la mesa de _él_.

Que tuvo el descaro de formar una sonrisa de lado.

Colocó el vaso en la mesa de metal con un poco de fuerza. Tendría que dejar de gustarle. Él colocó su mano en su muñeca, evitando que se alejara.

—Sabía que era la forma en que te acercaras, Elsa —dijo él, con voz grave. Su nombre podía saberlo por el letrerito dorado sobre el delantal rojo que todos los empleados utilizaban.

Alzó una ceja ante las palabras del pelirrojo.

—Yo he cumplido mi parte llegando siempre a la misma hora, sin falta —sus ojos esmeralda brillaron—. Y comprándote un helado, sé que te gusta el chocolate.

—¿Cómo…

—Soy muy observador y siempre te tomas unos momentos para disfrutar un barquillo. Este helado es tuyo, toma asiento y disfrútalo. Estoy seguro que alguien más podrá encargarse —pronunció él con gracia. Señalando uno de los dos asientos libres del lado contrario—. Por cierto, para que no creas que soy un extraño, me llamo Hans Wester, es un gusto conocerte finalmente.

—Supongo que ya sabes que soy Elsa —expresó antes de introducir la cucharilla en el helado—. ¿No quieres un helado?

—No, gracias. En realidad no soy fanático de los helados, sólo venía a verte —explicó Hans, guiñándole un ojo.

Elsa se sonrojó levemente, bajó su cabeza y disfrutó de su sabor favorito.

Con discreción tomó su teléfono y escribió:

_Princess Annita__ tienes que dejar de buscarme novio, ¡yo puedo sola! Sí hay beneficios en hacer la tarea a tiempo. ¡Comiendo un helado de chocolate! #chocolate_

—¿Entonces qué te gusta? —preguntó, levantando la mirada, encontrándose con la esmeralda de él.

—¿Has probado los sándwiches de la señora Gerda? —respondió refiriéndose al establecimiento de comida a un costado de la heladería, ella asintió—. Los amo, también porque así fue cómo me crucé con este lugar y vi a la bonita rubia que atiende los fines de semana.

Elsa rió.

—No te preocupes, seguiré llegando, sólo espero tener compañía en la mesa —sugirió el pelirrojo riendo con ella.

—¿Es un plan?

—Oye, ya chantajeé a un niño, ése era el plan. —Elsa recibió una sonrisa arrogante.

Llevó el helado a su boca antes de negar divertida.

Las vacaciones habían terminado bien.

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Escrito corto que no compromete demasiado mi pequeño tiempo T-T**

**Les mando un saludo y abrazo enormes,**

**¡Cuídense!**

**HoeLittleDuck**


	2. Pequeña historia

Cada día es una nueva historia, aunque todo transcurre sin que los protagonistas conozcan el orden. Hay hechos planeados u otros que no, pero eso no significa que algunos no puedan disfrutarse.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Es difícil lidiar con el hecho de que nada me pertenece, pero poco a poco iré superándolo.**

* * *

**Aclaraciones/advertencias: **Helsa-Hansla-Iceburns. "Post-movie" y Altern Universe. Época actual. OoC, creo. No es continuación de la anterior. Es una historia súper random, bueno, la mayor parte de lo que escribo lo es, así que pueden seguir leyendo.

Se viene una historia sin nada de drama, eh, así que ya saben a qué atenerse.

_En cursiva es el flashback ;)_

* * *

**Pequeña historia**

* * *

—…la princesa Anna le propinó un golpe al príncipe Hans, que fue devuelto a las Islas del Sur para recibir un castigo de sus doce hermanos. Al final, las hermanas, junto a la gente de Arendelle, disfrutaron del patinaje sobre hielo para vivir su felices por siempre —concluyó la joven pelirroja observando a sus dos sobrinos con una sonrisa orgullosa por otra historia narrada.

La sobrina mayor de Anna la observaba con una sonrisa irónica, mientras que la pequeña de siete la veía enfadada porque el cuento no le había gustado en lo absoluto. Sus resplandecientes ojos azules brillaban aún más mientras sus brazos se encontraban cruzados.

Anna Arden miró a la mayor esperando tener otra razón por su cuento, necesitaba saber si ése sí le había agradado o sería otro intento infructuoso. La personalidad de la rubia mayor era de temer, una muy difícil con la que lidiar, más que la de su hermana Elsa —y eso, en su opinión, era lo peor que podía haber—.

Una nueva figura apareció en el umbral de la entrada de la sala y la más pequeña de las mujeres presentes saltó emocionada al reconocer a su padre, corriendo extasiada para llegar a sus brazos.

Hans cogió a la pequeña con una sonrisa y ella le dio un beso en la mejilla enlazando sus bracitos tras su cuello. Su otra hija todavía se levantaba del sillón con toda la elegancia digna de su madre, para orgullo de él.

—Papi —dijo la pequeña entre los brazos de Hans, separando su rostro para mostrarle un mohín muy semejante al que su cuñada utilizaba con su esposa algunas veces, aunque ya no tanto—, tía Anna nos contó una historia donde tú eras el malo, y tratabas de quitarle su trono a mamá, que era la reina. Tenías una espada y la ibas a usar contra mami. —La sonrisa del pelirrojo se borró ante la acusación de su hija menor, a la que bajó cuando la mayor se acercó a él y le dio un beso.

Isabelle Westerguard sonreía pretenciosa indicándole que se había divertido con la historia, aunque no se lo había dicho a su tía. Hans rió, su primogénita era una interesante combinación entre él, su esposa y, muy a su pesar, su cuñada, a la que miró serio al recordar las palabras de Jeanne.

Envió a las dos niñas a hacer sus deberes antes de que su madre llegara.

—¿Te agradará que a tus hijos les narre una historia donde eres una asesina serial? —masculló Hans pero ella ni se inmutó. Como todavía no se había casado con su novio y no tenía hijos ni le afectaba. Pero la conocía, y los tendría, aunque su espíritu liberador le dijera que podía hacerlo hasta los cuarenta y cinco, aproximadamente. —Ya verás cómo me divertiré haciéndote ser la mala, Anna. ¿Quién crees que será más manipulador, una escritora de novelas _chick lit_, o un abogado? —El rostro de Anna demostró su indecisión antes de asentir suspirando. —Te he dejado que utilices todas las oportunidades posibles para saldar _tu orgullo herido_, pero es la única vez que te permito inmiscuir a mis hijos, Anna. No traspases esa línea.

—Lo siento, en verdad, es sólo que no pude evitar hacerte el malo. Es divertido —explicó la pelirroja con expresión culpable, incómoda en su asiento. —Perdón.

—¡Pero no tenías que hacer de mí un asesino que quiere matar a la que es su esposa! —replicó Hans exasperado, tratando de no elevar demasiado la voz para que sus hijas no lo escucharan.

—En la historia no era tu esposa, sino la reina de Arendelle con poderes de hielo, tú querías quedarte con la corona… —Anna se divirtió de nuevo repitiendo la historia improvisada que había hecho, si se animaba podía escribirla para una novela. A sus lectoras les fascinarían dos hermanas que no necesitaban de ningún hombre para resolver sus problemas, tal vez eso funcionaría para su próximo best-seller.

Hans puso sus dedos en el puente de su nariz, a veces su cuñada era irritante, por muy inocente que se comportara en algunas situaciones. No comprendía cómo compartía los genes de su mujer.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó una voz que reconoció como la de su esposa, que se quitaba su abrigo antes de acercarse a él para saludarle con un beso. Ambos habían tenido reuniones de trabajo improvisadas y se vieron obligados a salir durante la media tarde, y la niñera de sus hijos no había estado disponible.

El esposo de Elsa suspiró antes de negar dirigiéndose a la cocina. Ella sonrió creyendo saber el motivo. Arqueó una de sus cejas castañas encarando a su hermana.

Aunque se apreciaban el uno al otro, sabía que de la _enemistad _de Anna para con su esposo, surgida de un malentendido en el pasado.

* * *

_Hans se cruzó de brazos inquieto y consternado, reflexionando que tal vez había sido mala idea invitar a salir a Elsa Arden de una manera cobarde y no muy convencional, pero ésa había sido la única forma en que pudo establecer un mínimo contacto que no estuviera relacionado con él siendo el presidente estudiantil y ella su ya consumada "ayudante" —o, más bien, la mejor de su generación, que participaba para conseguir mejores recomendaciones de los profesores—._

_Desde que había tratado a la rubia se sintió muy atraído por ella, y aunque ahora estuviera cursando el primer año de su carrera, había encontrado la forma de tener una oportunidad con ella a pesar de que no estuvieran juntos en la preparatoria (pero era el último año de Elsa, no era gran diferencia de edad)._

_Esperándola ahí en la cafetería, notando que habían pasado diez minutos de la hora —cuando Elsa nunca llegaba tarde—, admitía que no fue muy caballeroso ni inteligente, valeroso, o lo que fuera, de su parte el haberla invitada a una cita mediante una pequeña nota entregada por un chico al que le pagó._

_Estaba claro que Elsa le había dejado plantado, lo había ignorado por no demostrarle que estaba realmente interesado en ella. Pero es que de sólo pensar en haberla invitado de frente estaba seguro que lo hubiera arruinado._

_Suspiró abatido bajando la mirada para buscar su billetera y dejar una propina al chico que tres veces había ido a preguntar si ordenaba alguna cosa. Elsa no llegaría._

_—¡Lo siento! —exclamó alguien y levantó la vista asustado. Había una chica parada junto a su mesa. Una chica pelirroja frente a él que definitivamente no era Elsa, pero que reconocía perfectamente, era la hermana, dos años menor que la rubia. Eso era increíble, había enviado a su hermana para darle un recado. Se lo merecía por no verla de frente._

_No obstante, Hans no esperaba las siguiente palabras de Anna Arden: —Lamento llegar tarde a nuestra cita. —Él se quedó anonadado. —Cuando me llegó la nota me sorprendí, pensé que estabas enamorado de mi hermana. Admito que eres atractivo, aunque no me gustas —¡Estúpido mocoso! Se había confundido de chica, aunque bien había sabido que algo saldría mal—…pero me agradaría intentarlo. Le pregunté a Elsa si ella tenía sentimientos por ti…_

_El pelirrojo llevó las manos a su cabello y lo agitó desesperado. —Arden —musitó alzando el rostro apenado. Anna calló lo que iba a decir, interesada. —Esto, me temo que hubo una ligera confusión —continuó abochornado. Eso era incómodo._

_—¿A qué te refieres? —interrogó la joven mirándolo con una ceja alzada._

_Él tragó saliva, seguramente había hecho algo en otra vida que hacía que estuviera pagando en ese mismo momento. No tendría su cita con Elsa y ahora tenía que lidiar con su hermana._

_—Eh, yo no quería salir contigo —cerró los ojos brevemente, eso no había sonado muy bien—. La nota se suponía que iba a llegar a manos de Elsa, pero el chico se equivocó. Esperaba a tu hermana… _

_La boca de Anna formó una o antes de que ella asintiera comprensiva._

_—Entiendo, entonces eres un cobarde. —Y Hans no se vio venir el golpe a su nariz._

* * *

Elsa esperó en vano que su hermana le explicara, parecía que no estaba muy dispuesta a comentar nada. Cuando ocurrían pequeñas riñas entre su hermana y esposo no se entrometía, siempre eran inofensivas, pero Hans le había dirigido una mirada realmente enojada a Anna antes de irse, así que esta vez tenía que saber qué había ocurrido.

—Bien —soltó su hermana menor encogiendo los hombros—, esta vez llegué un _poco_ lejos —que reafirmara la palabra no le alegraba, le daba mala espina—, ¿te he contado la historia en la que tú eres una reina con poderes de hielo, yo la princesa y tu esposo el príncipe malvado?

—Anna… —advirtió esperando que no se fuera por la tangente. Hacía eso la mayor parte del tiempo y eso que decía no le estaba gustando.

—Digamos que él blandía su espada hacía la linda reina indefensa. —¡Anna! —Elsa moduló su voz todo lo que pudo, pero quería darle una reprimenda a su hermana, mas sabía que ella era lo suficientemente adulta para reflexionar que había hecho mal, después de todo tenía treinta años.

Por lo menos esperaba que se diera cuenta del error de narrar eso a Isabelle, que nunca se admiraba de sus historias y obligaba a su tía —escritora— a seguir intentando por crear una que le impresionara.

—Sí, lo siento, no debí contársela a Jeanne también…

—Espera —interrumpió Elsa cubriendo sus labios con su mano izquierda, abriendo y cerrando la boca mientras se decidía qué decir, recibiendo una atenta mirada de Anna, que le mostraba sus dientes en una sonrisa que no le haría ganar puntos—, ¿no sólo le contaste a mi hija de _doce _una historia donde su padre trataba de matarle, sino que también lo hiciste con mi hija de _siete_? —inquirió aspirando aire para pedir paciencia a quien fuera que se compadeciera de ella.

—Las niñas sabían que no era cierto —arguyó Anna, consciente de que a la edad de Jeanne ella podía comenzar a decidir qué tanto era fantasía de lo que no. Había estado tratando de crear una historia con niños y había investigado a detalle leyendo los libros de los especialistas.

—Tal vez Isabelle sí, pero de Jeanne no puedes estar segura—. Elsa arrugó la nariz negando, esa noche respondería un gran número de preguntas de su pequeña hija.

Gracias al cielo su niña quedaba satisfecha muy rápido.

—Continuaré la historia luego diciéndoles que era una pesadilla de la reina antes del día de su coronación, y haré una historia romántica para arreglarlo, ¿te parece? —sugirió Anna comenzando a imaginarse muchas ideas en las que podía retractarse de sus palabras. No había sido muy amable de su parte hacer de su cuñado su conejillo de indias. Se sentía arrepentida, si lo analizaba con detenimiento, nunca había ido hasta ese extremo con el pelirrojo, y él soportaba muchas veces que le molestara. Amaba tanto a su hermana y si eso incluía a la _loca hermanita_, pues lo aceptaba.

Disminuiría sólo un poco más sus pequeñas molestias, contrario a lo que dijo Hans, ella hacía mucho que había hecho a un lado su _orgullo herido_; en cambio era muy difícil perder la costumbre de fastidiarle.

—Pero yo estaré presente —pidió Elsa con expresión firme y Anna se encogió de hombros. Era justo. Ella hubiera hecho lo mismo. —¿Te quedarás a cenar?

Anna negó parándose del sillón rojo, tomando su bolso. —Saldré con Kristoff esta noche, mañana es nuestro aniversario, ya sabes. —Le guiñó un ojo a su hermana antes de despedirse con un beso.

Elsa rió caminando hacia las escaleras, se pondría ropa más cómoda antes de cenar.

* * *

_Hans recibió en sus brazos a su novia y frunció el ceño preocupado al ver su rostro pálido, si bien el tono de su piel era bajo, todo color, incluso el de sus mejillas constantemente sonrojadas, estaba ausente._

_La hizo sentarse en el sofá del nuevo apartamento que compartían desde dos meses atrás, y ella se apoyó con soltura sobre su pecho, abrazándose a él con fuerza. Debía ser grave lo que tenía si Elsa hacía eso. Casi nunca era tan efusiva en sus muestras de afecto._

_Besó sus cabellos y acarició su espalda. —¿Te sientes bien?, ¿quieres que te acompañe al médico? —preguntó con voz suave y comenzó a escuchar unos sollozos que aumentaron su preocupación._

_Su camisa negra comenzó a humedecerse en la zona donde descansaba la cabeza de su novia y la separó para elevar su rostro con delicadeza. Apartó unas cuantas lágrimas gentilmente y le sonrió preguntándole con la mirada qué ocurría. No le gustaba ver los ojos azules de Elsa enrojecidos, mucho menos si no podía hacer nada para remediarlo._

_Elsa hipó y negó sin poder decir palabra, le entusiasmaba la idea de ser madre, pero podía ser que a los veinte no fuera el momento correcto, no cuando ni Hans ni ella habían concluido la universidad. El dinero no era un problema, pero habían sido irresponsables. _

_Además no quería que su relación de dos años se viera forzada a un compromiso prematuro, y tal vez lo suyo no tenía verdadero futuro e iban a quedar atados. Ella sabía que Hans era el hombre de su vida, pero en este momento surgían dudas sobre lo que pudiera pasar después._

_—Elsa, dime, ¿qué pasa? Me mata verte llorar —expresó Hans acariciando su rostro. Comenzó a sollozar de nuevo, según sus cálculos debía tener poco más de un mes, tal vez eso explicaba su sensibilidad. Su novio se alarmó y trató de borrar sus lágrimas otra vez—. Elsa…_

_—Es-to-oy… e-embarazada —susurró apartándose al otro rincón del sillón, esperando que él comprendiera sus palabras. Trató de borrar las lágrimas que recorrían sus mejillas pero no había remedio, seguían brotando de sus ojos._

_—¿Cómo? —Hans parpadeó repetidamente y se sonrojó al repetir su pregunta en su mente. Ella rió entre su llanto y él soltó una carcajada antes de devolverla a sus brazos, asustándola en el proceso. —No es el fin del mundo… pensé lo peor, incluso temí que quisieras dejarme. —Su novio dejó escapar un largo suspiro de alivio, que de alguna forma le tranquilizó. —De ser así no habría servido lo de esta noche, pero supongo que mi sorpresa no se acerca por nada del mundo a la tuya._

_Elsa miró al pelirrojo interrogante y él le sonrió de lado introduciendo la mano en su bolsillo, de donde extrajo una pequeña cajita. La abrió dejando al descubierto un anillo._

_—Esta noche iba a pedirte que fueras mi esposa —anunció Hans inclinándose para besarla._

* * *

Elsa ingresó a la habitación de Damien y le sonrió con dulzura al encontrarlo despierto y sosteniéndose de las barras de su cuna.

—Mami. —Su pequeño le extendió sus brazos para que lo cogiera, había tomado una siesta durante su partida y no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba esperando a que alguien lo viera. Él era el angelito de sus hijos, pues a pesar de que Isabelle era callada la mayor parte del tiempo, cuando era pequeña tuvo una fascinación por atraer la atención.

—¿Nadie ha venido por ti, mi amor? —susurró abrazando a Damien a su pecho, haciéndole cosquillas. Él rió comenzando a jugar con sus cabellos mientras balbuceaba incoherencias.

Salió de la habitación y tocó las siguientes dos puertas suavemente. Dentro de la primera se escuchó un gritito perteneciente a Jeanne, y de la otra sólo recibió silencio, Isabelle probablemente había dejado lo que estuviera haciendo con calma, como lo habría hecho ella.

—¡Jeany! —gritó Damien cuando Elsa oyó la puerta cerrándose tras de sí. Sonrió y miró sobre su hombro a la rubia que hacía gestos a su hermano para que él riera. Su hija le saludó con una sonrisa esquivándola para adelantársele en las escaleras.

—No corras Jeanne —recordó y en su visión periférica apareció la silueta de su hija mayor, que sonreía de lado escuchándola, aunque sus ojos verdes parecían inexpresivos. Elsa suspiró, en un año o menos Isabelle estaría entrando a la pubertad y temía cómo podrían lidiar con ella. Callada, ambiciosa, pretenciosa y orgullosa pero con sensibilidad, su castaña atraería a muchos pero con frialdad los rechazaría, y en el fondo saldría herida por pensar que nadie querría darle una oportunidad.

—¡Isy! —exclamó su hijo apartándola de sus reflexiones, él se estiraba para alcanzar a su hermana favorita, que le llevaba casi once años.

—¿Puedo? —interrogó _Isy_ sonriendo con dulzura a su hermano menor, demostrando que detrás de su fachada le importaban los otros. Elsa asintió riendo al escuchar la emoción de Damien _platicándole_ su día a la castaña, que asentía completamente interesada en sus palabras.

Llegó al borde de escaleras y comenzó a bajar los peldaños.

* * *

_Los labios de Elsa se apretaron irritados al ver acercarse a Hans Westerguard desde la entrada del instituto, atrayendo las miradas de la población estudiantil que lo conocía de cuando fue su presidente. En estos momentos no tenía ánimos de verlo, mejor dicho, no quería volver a cruzarse con él después de haber citado a su hermana y arrepentirse cuando ella ya había llegado._

_Mucho menos cuando pensó que en algún momento le había gustado como ella a él. Al final resultó que era su hermana por quien se sentía atraído. Había sido decepcionante, y doloroso cuando tuvo que mentirle a Anna diciéndole que no sentía nada por el pelirrojo._

_Se dio la vuelta con la intención de dirigirse a otro sitio donde no pudiera ver a Hans, el motivo que lo tuviera allí no tenía relación con ella, así que no había necesidad de esperar que se acercara a entablar una conversación. Decidió que estaría un rato en el patio trasero mientras su hermana concluía su entrenamiento con las porristas._

_—Elsa. —Reconoció la voz como perteneciente a Hans e inconscientemente aminoró el paso para que él pudiera saludarla antes de ir a lo que fuera a hacer. Por mucho que sus intenciones fueran no prestarle atención, se veía tentada a compartir unos minutos con él. _

_—Hola, Hans —saludó asintiendo desinteresadamente y lo escuchó suspirar a su lado. No iba a mostrarse muy emocionada por su presencia, no era su estilo._

_—Vine a hablar contigo. —Se detuvo en seco frunciendo el ceño, ¿qué querría él con ella?, ¿pedirle que intercediera entre él y su hermana para tener otra oportunidad?_

_—Si quieres ayuda con Anna pierdes tu tiempo… —musitó continuando su camino, agitando su cabeza incrédula. ¿Con qué descaro pretendía acercarse a ella cuando rechazó a su hermana?_

_—Sobre eso, fue un malentendido… Un desafortunado malentendido. Yo no tengo intenciones de salir con Anna alguna vez en mi vida. —Lo encaró enfadada por su ahínco al negarse. Abrió los ojos asombrada al ver un moretón violáceo cerca de su ojo y nariz. Eso no lo notó desde lejos._

_—¿Qué te ocurrió? —preguntó sin poder ocultar su preocupación, parecía doloroso el golpe que tenía, estaba un poco hinchado y la mueca de él al sonreírle le decía que no podía disimular cuánto le aquejaba._

_—Nada grave —aseguró Hans, y para dejar el tema de lado, continuó—: En verdad necesito aclarar lo de tu hermana. —Elsa se cruzó de brazos, no era con ella con quien debía hablar. Señaló a la dirección del campo de soccer. —No, es contigo._

_La rubia miró dubitativa a Hans preguntándose qué era lo que debía aclararle a ella. ¿Era posible que… No, ¿entonces para qué habría invitado a salir a su hermana?, debía platicar con Anna calmadamente, el día anterior había llegado molesta y además de un elaborado "no quería salir conmigo", ella no había dicho otra cosa. Necesitaba saber más…_

_—Tengo que hablar con mi hermana… —replicó Elsa dudando si debía escucharlo o no._

_—Por favor, Elsa —dijo él con una mirada suplicante—, no sé si Anna te dijo, pero le invité a salir enviándole una nota —Elsa sonrió irónicamente, esa información no la sabía, no había estado escuchando una vez que su hermana mencionó una cita con el joven del que estaba enamorada—, el mensajero debió comprender mal. Le dije que se lo diera a la Arden mayor. ¡Demonios! Debí escribirle tu nombre también._

_Elsa se quedó lívida, ¿acababa de pensar que estaba enamorada? Entrecerró los ojos, comenzando a comprender las palabras de Hans._

_—…¡Ya sé! Tú eres unos centímetros más baja que Anna, tonto mocoso. —Hans le miró intensamente y dejó a la vista la mano que tenía tras su espalda. Había una rosa rosa—. Lo hice todo mal, pero estoy loco por ti, Elsa. Y quería saber si saldrías conmigo, ¿me darías una oportunidad?_

_Incrédula, Elsa buscó algún signo de que estaba jugando, pero no lo encontró en la profundidad de los orbes verdes del muchacho. Esbozó una sonrisa tímida aceptando la rosa._

* * *

—Entonces papi, ¿irás conmigo mañana a la escuela, sin que lo sepa mamá? —La rubia frunció el ceño llegando a la entrada de la cocina, donde su hija trataba de susurrar a su padre, que trató de ocultar una sonrisa al verle aparecer, Jeanne no se había dado cuenta que ella estaba enterándose de aquello que no debía.

Hans tosió deliberadamente y observó divertido la cara de susto de su hija menor cuando señaló con su índice tras de ella. La pequeña rubia tragó saliva antes de plantar en su rostro su mejor sonrisa y voltear. No era nada grave que la profesora quisiera hablar con él del desempeño de su hija, que era muy traviesa pero extremadamente aplicada; lo malo era que la última vez que había ido la mujer había tratado de insinuársele y no quería eso. Ahora le había dicho a su hija que quería discutir un tema con su padre concerniente a la fiesta que harían a las madres de sus compañeros, y su pequeña había caído.

Si la maestra hubiera querido discutir sobre la reunión, habría citado a los demás padres.

Ya se encargaría él de la maestra. Debía planearlo con detenimiento.

Elsa, por su parte, miraba a su hija con una ceja enarcada, perfectamente consciente de la atracción que sentía la profesora de Jeanne con su esposo, era una lástima que la mujer fuera muy bien cualificada o ya habría encontrado la manera de alejarla.

—Estamos preparando una sorpresa —dijo Jeanne con voz dulce, jugando con sus dedos ofreciendo una imagen tierna, recordándole a ella cuando tenía su edad. Tal como decía Hans, su hija menor era el vivo retrato de su madre.

Tras dar un largo suspiro, Elsa aceptó no muy convencida, pero lo dejaría pasar.

—¿Qué pasa con la cena? —interrogó una voz a sus espaldas acompañada de un grito de "papi". Asintió cruzándose de brazos, esa noche le había correspondido a Hans encargarse de la cena, así que ella no tenía idea qué les esperaba.

Jeanne dejó escapar una pequeña risita y Elsa no necesitó escuchar más.

—¿De qué son los sándwiches esta vez, Hans? —cuestionó reprimiendo una sonrisa.

* * *

_—¿Estás segura de hacer esto, Elsa? —interrogó su hermana Anna meciendo en sus brazos a su pequeña Isabelle, que dormía tranquilamente con su pulgar dentro de su boquita. —No necesitas casarte tan joven, ya son felices con mi adorable sobrina, o tampoco casarte, un documento no cambiará lo mucho que se quieren. Lo mucho que Hans te ama, las ama._

_Quedaban unos minutos para que ella avanzara junto a su padre por el pasillo de la iglesia, para casarse con Hans después de su compromiso de año y medio._

_Elsa sonrió ante las palabras de su hermana. —Me agradaría que Hans te escuchara hablar bien de él —bromeó con seguridad aunque por dentro era toda una gelatina. Quería casarse con Hans, claro que quería hacerlo, sin importar la edad, si ya eran una familia, o si un documento no le haría cambiar más que el estatus de soltera para los registros. Deseaba compartir ese momento con el amor de su vida, con su hija. Dar otro paso en el que reafirmaría la unión con la persona que amaba, tal como pensó desde que era una niña. _

_Lo que le hacía temblar era la idea de ser el centro de las miradas. Si hacía algo mal todos lo notarían, o si no lo hacía, de lo único que escucharía las siguientes semanas sería de lo hermoso de su vestido, lo bella que lucía con el complicado recogido, o lo bien que se le veía el maquillaje, la ropa…_

_No sólo sería el centro de atención durante las horas que durara la ceremonia eclesiástica y la fiesta, sino los meses por venir. La idea de acaparar las conversaciones, recibir cumplidos semanas después, eso era aterrante._

_Bueno, también temblaba porque estaba nerviosa, podía olvidar los votos que había escrito, o doblarse un pie con las zapatillas mientras sentía los ojos de los invitados en su espalda. O alguien podía oponerse a la boda y se armaría un escándalo._

_—Deja de pensar en lo peor, Elsa —masculló Anna antes de bufar desesperada—, si sigues dando vueltas vas a volverme loca. ¿Quieres a Hans, o no? Porque si no es así puedo arreglar todo para que parezca un accidente y tú te quedes con todo…_

_—¿Qué? —No exclamó con temor de que su hija se despertara abruptamente. Había aprendido a modular su tono de voz desde su nacimiento, mucho más ahora que sabía que Isabelle era un poco ruidosa. —Claro que lo amo._

_Anna rió divertida haciéndose la inocente. —¿Quieres casarte con él?_

_—Por supuesto —respondió completamente segura, con la cabeza en alto._

_—Entonces ya estás lista. Sales en cinco —dijo su hermana acercándole a su bebé con rapidez para que pudiera besarla, para después salir presurosamente del pequeño cuarto en que se encontraban. —Todo listo, papá. —Se escuchó desde fuera y Elsa exhaló aire._

_Al minuto seis, después de esos cinco interminables anteriores, no recordaba qué pensó antes. _

_No teniendo al pelirrojo frente al altar esperándole con una sonrisa._

* * *

Jeanne contaba una anécdota de su día animada.

Dándole las últimas masticadas al primer bocado de su segundo sándwich, Hans comenzó a deglutirlo pero se atragantó en el intento al oír la frase de su hija:

—Y el chico lindo apareció de la nada y se inclinó para besar a Isy. —Hans tosió estrepitosamente, ¿a qué se refería Jeanne? Del otro lado de la mesa su esposa reía como traidora. Golpeó su pecho repetidamente y dio un sorbo a su vaso de agua. —¿Estás bien, papi? —Asintió lentamente, todavía no recuperando el habla. Le dirigió una mirada interrogante a Isabelle, pero ella se mostraba impasible, cogiendo su sándwich sin menor atisbo de bochorno o enojo. —¿Puedo continuar mi historia? —Sonrió a Jeanne, sabía que de su hija mayor no obtendría nada, pero recabaría información suficiente de la menor.

Elsa le sonrió apoyando su codo izquierdo sobre la mesa y descansando su mentón en su mano. Ella sólo esperaría a ver su reacción una vez que Jeanne terminara. Había sido ella quien buscara a las niñas a la escuela, lo que le permitió ver con lujo de detalle la situación que narraba su hija.

—¿Qué pasó después de que el _chico lindo _—farfulló Hans sonriendo falsamente— se inclinara a besar a Isy? —Jeanne aplaudió animada y Damien, en su silla, también lo hizo, imitándola.

—¡Ella se apartó dando un paso atrás y girando! —Hans sintió que todas las ideas asesinas contra el jovencito disminuían, se enorgullecía que Isabelle hubiera heredado parte del temperamento de su esposa. —¡Pero eso no fue todo! —continuó su hija y él apretó los dientes con fuerza. ¿El mocoso no se había quedado satisfecho con haber sido rechazado? —El chico lindo llamó a Isy varias veces mientras ella caminaba tranquila. Y luego, ella se paró y lo miró sobre su hombro así. —Jeanne trató de enarcar su ceja sin demostrar expresión inútilmente y todos los de la mesa soltaron una carcajada.

Isabelle incluida.

Hans se enorgullecía de su hija por haber hecho eso, que ni pensara que algún hombre podía aprovecharse de ella. Sabía cómo pensaban los hombres a esa edad y no dejaría que su pequeña cayera en sus garras.

Por lo menos no hasta que rebasara los veinte, convencería a su hija de ello, sino que hiciera cuentas de las edades de su madre y de él. Sería hipócrita prohibiéndoselo, pero no le importaba, era muy diferente pensar en sus dos chicas en esas circunstancias.

—La próxima vez ni le mires —manifestó sonriéndole orgulloso a su hija, y para su regocijo ella asintió dirigiéndole una sonrisa ladina.

* * *

_—Elsa va a matarte, Hans —se burló su cuñada viéndolo prepararse presuroso para entrar a la sala de partos, colocándose esa bata esterilizada que la enfermera le había entregado. —¿Por qué no atendiste el teléfono antes?_

_Hans la ignoró empujando las compuertas para entrar a la habitación de donde provenían unas exclamaciones de su prometida y las voces de otras personas entremezcladas con la de ella. ¿Cómo iba a pensar él que el nacimiento de su bebé se adelantaría y que el maestro decidiera que era un buen momento para un examen sorpresa con valor del cincuenta por ciento de calificación final?_

_Había tenido que colocar su teléfono en silencio e ignorar las constantes vibraciones provenientes de él mientras respondía las preguntas, cuestionándose qué había ocurrido para recibir llamadas de un número desconocido. Cinco minutos antes, al escuchar el anuncio del profesor, le había dicho a Elsa que tendría que dejarla por un examen, que le llamara sin importar lo que ocurriera, que lo dejaría sin problemas._

_A los veinte minutos le había pasado por la mente que era algo con Elsa y una persona se comunicaba con él. Había terminado el examen apresurado —ahora no recordaba qué había contestado— y salido para llamar al número no registrado, siendo recibido por su cuñada con su teléfono nuevo diciéndole que a si su hermana quería darle tiempo de responder su examen, bien por Elsa, pero que ella no iba a dejar que su sobrina fuera recibida al mundo sin tener a su padre cerca._

_No recordaba más que haber ignorado todos los semáforos en rojo del camino al hospital._

_El inconfundible olor aséptico del cuarto le golpeó junto con la voz de Elsa pronunciando su nombre para que se acercara. Su corazón latía desembocado después de la carrera, pero sabía que nada era comparable con el dolor que ella estaba sintiendo._

_Llegó hasta el lado de Elsa y la besó sujetando su mano, que ella apretó con fuerza al sentir una nueva contracción y verse obligada a pujar. —¿Terminaste? —preguntó la rubia cuando recuperaba el aire._

_¿Bromeaba? Que se fuera al demonio el examen si implicaba perderse el nacimiento de su hijo o hija._

_—Por supuesto —respondió y ella asintió antes de encorvarse para pujar nuevamente, con la voz del médico diciendo que ya era la última._

_Elsa dejó escapar una exclamación y cayó sobre su brazo rendida cuando el doctor anunció que era una niña._

_De repente la habitación se llenó del sonido de un potente llanto._

_Emocionado hasta niveles insospechados sonrió como tonto y se inclinó para besar a Elsa. —Es nuestra pequeña —susurró ella comenzando a sollozar._

_Él asintió y una enfermara se aproximó a ellos con una criaturita entre sus brazos, que se movía inquieta llorando con fuerza. A pesar de todos los fluidos en su pequeño cuerpecito, era el ser más bello que hubiera visto en su vida._

_Al ser colocada en el pecho de Elsa, su hija —apenas y podía creerlo—, dejó de llorar. Él acarició sus cabellos, que se veían castaños cobrizos como los suyos. Era tan delicada, se veía sometido a ella a partir de ese momento, en su pecho sentía una emoción tan grande que no podía definir con palabras. Ese pequeño ser era parte de él, pero también de la mujer que amaba. Era una pequeña indefensa que estaría bajo su cuidado, a la que amarían, cuidarían, mimarían. A la que se declaraba completamente devoto. Había estado esperándola por mucho y ya estaba allí. _

_Nada le pasaría ahora que estaba con ellos. Por sobre su cadáver algo iba a ocurrirle, a ella y a su madre._

_Elsa inclinó su cabeza con esfuerzo y besó la frente de su hija. —Ya estás en casa, pequeña Isabelle —musitó y él se deleitó con la imagen de las dos mujeres más importantes de su vida._

* * *

Observando a Hans arropar al último de sus hijos, Elsa sonrió pensando en las preguntas incómodas hechas por su hija de su padre siendo el malo del cuento de su tía Anna.

Aun cuando su esposo era arrogante y manipulador con otras personas, parecido al Hans de la historia, también podía ser como la fachada que había demostrado a la princesa Anna cuando la "había enamorado" para obtener el trono. La imaginación de su hermana no tenía límites y la historia de las dos hermanas separadas por la nieve quizá había sido entretenida, pero ella prefería la suya, porque al final, sí se había quedado con el príncipe.

Aquel que era el padre de sus hijos, su mejor amigo, su esposo y el hombre que amaba. Aquel que se dirigía hacia ella para tomarla entre sus brazos y acompañarla para concluir otro día en el que se agregaba una página más a su propia historia que, tal vez, no estaba del todo finalizada.

* * *

**¡Hola!, ¿cómo están?**

**Quise distraerme un rato y me puse a escribir, como casi siempre (a este punto deberán creer que requiero de mucha distracción por escribir tanto xD, pero no). Así que salió una historia cliché, sin mucha complicación, como me gustan las cosas sencillas, que escribo de corrido.**

**Sería curioso un Helsa con eso que mencionó Anna de la pesadilla xD, Elsa teniéndola el día anterior a su coronación y después huyendo de Hans pensando que es malo, y él de insistente con ella por la curiosidad de ser rechazado jajajaja, sería Post-movie, eh. Si alguien llegara a interesarse, es libre de hacerlo, yo paso, lo que menos necesito es ocuparme.**

**Supongo que debo responder a la pregunta de qué hace esto aquí. Bueno, estuve viendo mi perfil y me dije que si iba a llegar a las cincuenta historias, pues iba a hacerlo siempre y cuando todas tuvieran una extensión aceptable. O también luego tengo que bajar mucho en "Manage Stories" para encontrar una historia y si sigo aumentando indiscriminadamente será muy larga la lista. Así que he decidido utilizar este fic para agregar los OS's que haga a partir de ahora que tengan menos de diez mil palabras, para que no me molesten xD (menos las sugerencias de Frozen, esas ya tienen su propio fic). Así tampoco me siento mal por OS de menos de dos mil palabras jejeje, aquí deberán entrar las tres seleccionadas de los drabbles, aunque no sé cuáles otras dos escribiré.**

**Tengan un espléndido día, y hasta la próxima. **

**Hoe:D**


	3. La llegada de la noche

Había algo extraño con ese gemido, el bosque ocultaba un secreto, pero nadie se aventuraba a descubrirlo.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Es difícil lidiar con el hecho de que nada me pertenece, pero poco a poco iré superándolo.**

* * *

**Aclaraciones/advertencias: **Helsa-Hansla-Iceburns. Altern Universe. OoC, creo. No es continuación de la anterior. Es una historia súper random, bueno, la mayor parte de lo que escribo lo es, así que pueden seguir leyendo.

Se viene un **intento** mío. A los que no les guste la idea de la sangre o, no sé, muy ¿oscuro?, pues esto no es para ustedes. Mejor dicho, si se esperan una historia normal mía, no continúen :)

Esto se supone que es Mistery/Horror xD, dedicado a **The Frozen Little Wolf**, bueno chica, espero que al final te rías.

* * *

**La llegada de la noche**

* * *

Decían que por las noches de luna nueva en Arendelle se escuchaba un grito desgarrador, podía advertirse cuando los oídos se mantenían atentos a cualquier sonido, cuando la oscuridad llegaba y sólo el resplandor del astro bello iluminaba las vacías calles, cuando los cuerpos se sumergían en sueños profundos y las almas vagaban de casa en casa buscando una nueva víctima que cayera en sus oscuras manos.

El grito resonaba entre las sombras, pero parecía provenir de la lejanía, en medio del bosque, oculto entre los altos árboles, resguardado por los temibles lobos de ojos amarillos y feroces colmillos puntiagudos.

Era un grito espeluznante, que erizaba el cuerpo de quien lo oía, provocaba pesadillas en los niños, y obligaba a los habitantes a cerrar las puertas de sus hogares extendiendo plegarias para no ser atrapados por el ser que profiriera semejante alarido desde lo profundo de su garganta.

El temor se esparcía cada noche de luna nueva y las interrogantes volvían a las mentes de los habitantes.

Pero nadie se atrevía a salir para buscar respuestas.

* * *

Elsa corrió presurosa perdiéndose entre los árboles del bosque, sosteniendo en lo alto la lámpara en su mano izquierda, blasfemando al notar que sobre su cabeza las nubes se apartaban y dejaban al descubierto la brillante luna amarilla, mientras una espesa bruma blanca se esparcía con inusitada rapidez en el camino por el que andaba.

El viento sopló con fuerza levantando polvo, y el ulular de un búho resonó junto el crujir de sus botas aplastando las hojas caídas por el otoño. Apresuró el paso sosteniendo con más fuerza la capa oscura que camuflaba su figura entre las sombras y buscó a su alrededor por alguna señal que fuera sospechosa.

Fatigada, Elsa aspiró parte del aire frío que provocó una sensación de alivio para sus extenuados pulmones y se detuvo a inspeccionar con más detenimiento el camino, sosteniendo aún más alto la lámpara de aceite que creaba sombras distorsionadas que se cernían sobre ella cuando el aire agitaba la llama del fuego. Dio unos cuantos pasos tratando de ser lo más sigilosa posible y apoyó su mano en el tronco de un árbol a su derecha.

Frunció el ceño al sentir un líquido viscoso y caliente en las puntas de sus dedos. Acercó su mano a su rostro y olisqueó con detenimiento hasta que con un jadeo reconoció el olor salado y metálico de la sangre.

Con rapidez acercó la luz a la madera y profirió una maldición al notar que parecía más fresca de lo que debía. Debía apresurarse.

Continuó andando pero con más ahínco que antes, iluminando cada uno de los árboles para corroborar si había un rastro de sangre en todos ellos.

Un gemido ronco surgió en medio de sus inspecciones y se percató que el sonido provenía de un lugar cercano, a su derecha.

Ignoró entonces todas las marcas de los árboles y corrió con energía para llegar a su destino en medio del bosque, tenía que arribar a su cabaña antes de que transcurriera más tiempo, ya había perdido mucho y el retraso le costaría mucho. Se perdió entre los árboles con el reverberante brillo de su lámpara ayudándole en su travesía, permitiéndole divisar las ramas alzadas que podrían hacerle tropezar, aunque muy bien conocía el camino que había recorrido desde mucho tiempo atrás.

Llegó hasta la cabaña a oscuras y abrió la puerta sin demora, dejándola abierta a sus espaldas mientras se apresuraba a su pequeña cocina, donde rebuscó entre sus gavetas para encontrar el objeto que necesitaba.

Una daga de plata.

La sacó de la funda y la hoja brilló reflejando la luna que entraba por la ventana.

Un chillido femenino hizo eco en las paredes de la estancia y Elsa sintió que el vello de su cuello se erizaba imaginándose el dolor que estaría sintiendo la dueña.

Regresó la daga a su funda, movió su capa negra y colocó el arma en el pequeño bolsillo de su vestido índigo antes de salir del interior de su vivienda rumbo al lugar en que había escuchado el grito de hacía unos momentos.

Esta vez corrió con mucha más velocidad ignorando los aullidos de los lobos que engañosamente se oían cerca aun cuando no lo estuvieran. Sus bramidos se perdían entre los gritos femeninos que ahora eran continuos, clamando por ayuda. Esquivando los árboles, pensó certeramente que ni los lobos querrían aproximarse en ese momento a ella, que se dirigía precisamente al sitio donde se escuchaban los gemidos dolorosos de la mujer, acompañados de los rugidos de la bestia que la tenía entre sus garras.

Saltó evitando la raíz salida de un árbol y siseó al sentir que una rama arañaba su mejilla mandándole una punzada que le hizo morderse la lengua. Sin detenerse, llevó su mano libre a la zona y presionó su dedo frío para calmar el dolor, maldiciendo las gotas de sangre que descendían por su mandíbula.

Súbitamente, los gemidos se detuvieron, pero el asfixiante olor de la sangre golpeó sus fosas nasales, anunciándole que se encontraba más cerca de lo que esperaba, pero que la criatura había distinguido su presencia por el aroma de su propia sangre.

Elsa maldijo en sus adentros y se detuvo para colgar la lámpara en una de las ramas de los árboles, continuaría su camino a ciegas, aunque aprovechando que la luna nueva seguía en medio de la bóveda estrellada sobre su cabeza.

Pasó la manga de su vestido en su herida para eliminar el rastro de sangre y pisó con cuidado para no advertir a la criatura de su ubicación. Apartó una rama de su rostro y escuchó un sollozo proveniente de unos metros más allá de ella.

Quitó la mano de las hojas del árbol e hizo un gesto desdeñoso por la sustancia pegajosa que quedó en sus dedos, que limpió en su capa indiferentemente. El aire sopló con fuerza y los cabellos de su flequillo se agitaron al compás del sonido lúgubre que se formó en las copas de los árboles.

Ladeó su rostro como reflejo cuando un borrón negro salió de su derecha emitiendo un chillido, que fue seguido de otros que perforaron sus oídos desorientándola. Miró a esa dirección y abrió sus ojos asombrada antes de encogerse por un sinfín de manchas que se dirigían hacia ella.

Sintió las alas revoloteando su cabeza antes de agitar su brazo para ahuyentar a sus dueños, que siguieron el rumbo del primero molestos.

—Murciélagos —farfulló Elsa enfadada al verlos alejarse con rapidez, ajustando su capucha retomando su camino. Los gemidos seguían resonando en el bosque y debía de llegar cuanto antes.

Su pie resbaló y la comisura de su labio se elevó al saber que restaba muy poco para alcanzar su destino. Una sombra la cubrió por unos momentos y sus ojos miraron al cielo percatándose que las nubes estaban moviéndose para ocultar la luna.

Elsa rodeó un robusto tronco justo cuando las nubes se apartaron dejando a la vista el claro en medio del bosque al que sus oídos habían estado guiándole.

Aun estando acostumbrada a ello, la vista frente a sus ojos no le fue muy grata. Las hojas estaban cubiertas por un líquido oscuro hasta llegar a una silueta menuda que yacía tendida junto a unas rocas afiladas. La figura, agonizante sin duda, emitía gemidos dolorosos empuñando sus manos sobre el pasto al tiempo que la criatura encima de ella se inclinaba a su hombro.

—Hans —pronunció Elsa dejando escapar un suspiro de sus labios. La criatura, que respondía por ese nombre, movió una de sus afiladas orejas antes de mirarle prorrumpiendo un rugido.

Los ojos amarillos de Hans le observaron de pies a cabeza justo antes de que en su rostro surcara una sonrisa de lado. Él abrió su boca dejando escapar un sonido gutural, sus dientes puntiagudos quedaron al descubierto y las gotas de sangre y saliva se deslizaron hasta sus ropas rasgadas.

Sin cambiar su postura, Elsa escrutó a la mujer sometida y reconoció la cabellera castaña rojiza de la joven Gerda Ambjorg, su compañera de banca en el servicio dominical. La jovencita se removió y sus ojos marrones se encontraron con los suyos.

—El-s-sa —imploró Gerda y la aludida, incómoda por el modo suplicante de llamarle, volvió a enfocar su vista en los ojos amarillentos y un tanto verduzcos de Hans, que olfateaba y escrudiñaba su rostro para hallar el sitio de donde provenía el olor a sangre de ella.

Hans captó con rapidez el hilillo de sangre que brotaba de la herida de la mejilla de Elsa y gruñó malhumorado, sabía que había estado herida, pero no le agradaba el aspecto sucio que tenía aquello. La joven bajo de él gimió de dolor haciéndole recordarla. Con una sonrisa dejó de juguetear con ella e introdujo con vigor su garra en su pecho, destrozando su piel y quebrantando sus huesos.

El alarido de Gerda retumbó en la oscuridad causando un escalofrío en la rubia apoyada al tronco del árbol, que se quitó su capucha para peinar sus cabellos.

—Debías esperarme —reprendió Elsa apartando la mirada de Hans extrayendo el corazón de la joven para llevarlo a su boca. El cuerpo peludo de él se crispó al captar el tono de reproche de la joven.

Hans lamió sus dedos y de soslayo buscó una salida, previendo las acciones que Elsa haría a continuación. Desprendió con un tirón uno de los brazos de su cena y emprendió su huida entre dos árboles, tomando desprevenida a Elsa, que se incorporó y corrió tras de él introduciendo su mano en su bolsillo.

Elsa pensó que Hans disfrutaría más de su bocadillo antes de querer escaparse como lo hacía todas las veces que ocurría lo mismo. Le quitó la funda a la daga sin apartar la mirada del borrón rojo que se escabullía entre los árboles para huir de su captor.

Lanzó con la mejor precisión que el movimiento le permitía y soltó una maldición cuando la hoja se incrustó en un tronco. Elevó su mano y congeló el árbol para volver por él cuando fuera a deshacerse del cuerpo en el claro.

—No sirve que huyas, Hans —dijo con voz fuerte y clara decidiendo que haría lo que no le gustaba, recurrir a sus poderes cuando estaba enfadada.

Extendió su mano derecha y todo el suelo a sus pies se congeló haciendo que Hans derrapara aparatosamente, golpeándose la cabeza contra la superficie helada emitiendo un gemido ahogado antes de quedarse lívido.

Elsa avanzó con lentitud hasta donde él se encontraba y levantó uno de sus párpados viendo una de sus pupilas dilatadas como manifestación de su inconsciencia. No se preocupó mucho siendo que Hans no podía morir encontrándose en ese estado. Debía aprovechar el tiempo.

—Te lo he dicho Hans, no puedes ganarme —recordó arrugando la nariz por el brazo que él llevaba sujeto débilmente a su mano izquierda. Lo tomó con una mueca de asco viendo la sangre fluir lentamente y lo resguardó en lo poco que quedaba de la camisa azul que él tenía colocada en su torso. Con lo mucho que le gustaba aquella prenda y él la había arruinado.

Creó nuevamente a Marshmallow, su ferviente guardián hecho de hielo, y él cogió en brazos a Hans antes de seguirla en el camino de regreso a la cabaña, donde lo encadenaría por lo que quedaba de la noche.

.

Veinte minutos después, con Hans encadenado debidamente, Elsa cerró la puerta de la cabaña a sus espaldas y ajustó su capa a su cuerpo, ahora tenía que hacer la tarea menos agradable de las noches de luna nueva _especiales_.

Comenzó a trotar cuesta abajo y, una vez recuperado el aire perdido, se lanzó a la carrera para llegar a las afueras del pueblo para hacer su trabajo. Esquivó los árboles que le estorbaban en los momentos precisos, pero que eran de mucha ayuda aunque no quisiera admitirlo, porque resguardaban su hogar a los ojos de los entrometidos aldeanos de Arendelle.

Recordó que amanecería en cuatro horas y que tenía el tiempo suficiente, pero quería estar allí cuando el cambio ocurriera al alba, como lo hacía todos los días.

Un bramido resonó a sus espaldas y sonrió divertida al determinar que Hans acababa de despertarse para encontrarse con los grilletes en sus piernas y brazos, dándose cuenta de que había sido atrapado otra vez.

Elsa corrió hasta llegar a la última fila de casas del pueblo, donde aligeró el paso. Los habitantes no necesitaban ser conscientes de su paseo nocturno en las calles vacías. Su bota hizo contacto con la piedra del camino principal y ella espió corroborando que no hubiera algún valiente fuera. Cuando lo hubo hecho, caminó despacio con la cabeza baja por si alguien se asomaba por las ventanas. Sólo su capa sería visible, aunque dudaba que muchos estuvieran fuera de sus camas en esos momentos.

Subrepticiamente fue contando las casas hasta llegar a la indicada. Afortunadamente Gerda vivía sola, por lo menos hasta el domingo —cuatro días a partir de entonces— nadie estaría preocupado por su ausencia, y cuando así fuera ya los rastros de ella habrían sido eliminados o, con más detalle, su desaparición estaría justificada.

Como esperaba, encontró abierta la puerta de la pequeña vivienda y sin consideraciones ingresó. Un aroma a galletas de chocolate llegó a su nariz y dejó escapar un suspiro al pensar que ya no recibiría las deliciosas creaciones de la joven después del servicio eclesiástico. Se quitó las botas, llenas de lodo, y anduvo con tranquilidad en el pasillo de madera de la casa en que había estado un par de veces.

Escaneó la sala buscando objetos personales y abrió su alforja de cuero para comenzar a guardar los retratos en la mesa central, así como el tejido que había en el sillón rojo de la estancia, en el que seguramente Gerda estuvo trabajando antes de caer en las garras de Hans. Buscó algún otro artículo y se encogió de hombros al no encontrarlo, en cambio aireó los cojines y dejó en la esquina la planta que se marchitaría sin la atención de su dueña.

Introdujo su mano en su bolsillo y acomodó los billetes necesarios para cubrir la renta del mes de Gerda, así su casero pensaría que había decidido irse por su cuenta. Fue a la cocina e hizo lo mismo que en la sala, pero se detuvo a guardar las galletas que estaba en el plato en medio de la mesa. Las calentaría por la mañana.

Abandonando la cocina, entró al dormitorio y se aseguró que la ropa de cama luciera presentable después de haber guardado todas las pertenencias de Gerda en su alforja.

Finalizada la tarea, sonrió pensando que cualquiera de los ilusos de Arendelle pensaría que la joven había partido en el barco que había zarpado esa tarde. Si bien ninguno de los navegantes les había servido para alimentar a Hans, por lo menos sería una _coartada _válida para el suceso. Nadie sospecharía después de que algo extraño pudo haber ocurrido con Gerda.

Dio un último vistazo a la pequeña casita y salió cerrando la puerta con suavidad antes de retornar al bosque.

.

Elsa vació el contenido de su alforja sobre el cuerpo ensangrentado de la joven castaña y se apartó para hallar las cerillas para encender el fuego. Sus orbes azules buscaron entre las cosas y encontró lo que quería cerca de la mano pálida de Gerda.

Cogió el palillo agradeciendo que no se mezclara con la sangre y acumuló unas hojas secas sobre el pecho de la joven para que pudiera arder cuando encendiera el fuego.

Frotó la punta gruesa de la cerilla contra la roca afilada junto al cuerpo sin vida de Gerda. La llama se encendió sin problemas y dándole una mirada apenada al rostro cadavérico de la chica, Elsa dejó caer la cerilla sobre las hojas, ocasionando que el fuego se avivara con un resoplido.

Cuando empezó a sentir el olor de la carne quemada —que le provocó una arcada—, aprovechó para ir a buscar su daga en el bosque, pensando en que ésa sería la última vez en que se retrasaría en su misión de encontrar el obsequio de luna llena de Hans.

Él soportaba todo el mes consumiendo cuerpos de animales para saciar el hambre de la bestia, pero cuando llegaba su día especial merecía recibir un premio por su buen comportamiento. Ella se encargaba de localizarlo por él y hacerle ir hasta su sótano, donde Hans se encontraba, sin levantar la más mínima sospecha.

Excepto que, algunas veces, no podía llegar antes de la hora del cambio, y Hans lograba escapar haciendo que, dominado por la bestia, él cazara a alguien por su cuenta. Obligándole a ella a cubrir la desaparición de la persona en cuestión.

Ocurría muy pocas veces, pero no debía permitir que sucediera de nuevo, los habitantes de Arendelle eran un poco ignorantes, mas eso no decía que en el futuro comenzaran a sospechar de ellos más de lo que ya lo hacían.

Extrajo su daga del tronco y volvió a donde el fuego consumía las pertenencias de Gerda reduciéndolas a cenizas y dejaba el cuerpo carbonizado, como prefería hacerlo antes de enterrarlo. Tomó la pala y cavó la fosa en que la feligrés recibiría su descanso eterno.

Terminado el trabajo, hizo un movimiento de muñeca y rió al ver caer los primeros copos de la repentina nevada otoñal. Así la sangre quedaría sepultada y una vez desaparecida la nieve, no quedaría nada que apreciar.

.

Empujando la puerta sintiendo la pesadez de su cuerpo, Elsa entró presurosa para dirigir su mirada al reloj sobre la chimenea de piedra. Quedaba media hora, como el sol no saldría por las nubes que ensombrecían el panorama no podía adivinar cuánto faltaba para el amanecer.

Se despojó de su capa y la abandonó en el sillón verde de la pequeña sala antes de levantar la alfombrilla gris que escondía el acceso al sótano.

Agotada, descendió los peldaños recibiendo de nuevo el olor repugnante del escondite de su esposo cuando se transformaba en esa horrenda criatura. Las lámparas encendidas iluminaban la estancia y, entre los rastros carmesíes, el cuerpo de Hans sobresalía con todo su esplendor.

De Gerda no quedaban ni los huesos, en su ausencia él los habría ingerido y después se habría acostado a dormir, como lo hacía ahora. Con los ojos cerrados, la criatura grotesca en que se transformaba Hans lucía un poco inofensiva a pesar de lo que era capaz.

Su cuerpo fornido lleno de vellos rojizos y cicatrices, sus garras y su mirada diabólica ocasionaban miedo cuando estaba activo, aunque, por alguna razón, él no llegaba a herirla nunca. No había ocurrido en los trece años que ese mal le aquejaba.

Ambos se conocían desde su infancia, habiendo crecido juntos en las Islas del Sur hasta el día en que se casaron, cuando decidieron irse a un lugar más tranquilo donde pudieran llevar una vida normal, sin los padres de Hans juzgándoles por lo que sabían que él era —a ella por estar con él y al pelirrojo por permitir que _eso _le dominara.

Elsa estuvo allí el día que la primera transformación ocurrió sin explicación alguna, cuando Hans tenía quince y ella doce. Desde entonces le había hecho compañía sin reticencia, siéndole igual de fiel como él le era a ella.

Lo había amado en sus primeros años y no iba a cambiar eso sólo porque algo extraño le hubiera sucedido sin que él pudiera preverlo o evitarlo. El Hans que había detrás de esa bestia que dominaba sus impulsos era el hombre que amaba, y sin importar qué aconteciera, iba a estar a su lado.

Incluso si eso requería que hiciera cosas de las que alguna vez no se creyó capaz.

Estaban juntos en las buenas y en las malas, como lo había jurado en sus votos el día de su boda, siete años atrás. Tenían dieciséis horas del día para compartir el uno con el otro, nada más importaba. Hans la había aceptado al ser una niña cuando ella era un presunto fenómeno, Elsa hizo exactamente lo mismo.

Se acuclilló al llegar a su lado, liberándolo de los grilletes, y su mano se perdió entre el pelo rojizo de su cabeza, acariciándolo hasta que su aspecto comenzó a retornar a lo que verdaderamente era, un joven con aire majestuoso de cabellos pelirrojos y piel dorada, hijo de uno de los hombres más influyentes del reino del que provenían.

Hans comenzó a removerse y enfocó sus ojos verdes como el bosque en los celestes de ella, que lo contemplaba con una sonrisa diminuta que iluminaba sus rasgos, haciendo que su piel nívea y cabellos platinados le hicieran lucir como un ángel recibiéndole después del calvario.

Él se incorporó y cambió la postura en que se encontraban, haciendo que fuera Elsa la que estuviera entre sus brazos con sus manos acariciándole con ternura. Hans no recordaba a la perfección los sucesos de la noche pasada, pero podía hacerse una idea por la fina línea roja que había en su pómulo y las pequeñas bolsas bajo sus ojos que denotaban su cansancio.

—Tú puedes dormir ahora, mi amor —susurró adormeciéndola poco a poco, besando su cabeza con suavidad antes de tomarla en brazos para salir del sótano, enorgulleciéndose de su pequeño hijo y de ella por soportar esa y otras noches.

Más adelante, poco antes de que llegara su nacimiento, se preocuparían. Por el momento, era tiempo de que ambos descansaran.

* * *

Entre murmullos, los habitantes de Arendelle comentaban de la implicación que podían tener los dueños de la cabaña oculta en el bosque, imaginándose los peores escenarios en los que ambos podían estar involucrados.

Creían que sucesos extraños estaban relacionados a la joven pareja, pero ellos habían llegado mucho tiempo atrás y los gritos comenzaron mucho después de eso.

Además, la pareja enamorada, bondadosa y amigable que se presentaba en misa todos los domingos, sin falta, parecía todo menos maliciosa.

Sus sospechas se diluían sólo con ver el amor que ambos se profesaban y el respeto que conferían a todos.

Y, obstinadamente, nadie se atrevía a buscar respuestas.

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**El pensamiento positivo sirve cuando estás haciendo algo, así que hasta ahora, terminado el OS, es cuando me permito decir lo siguiente: esto no es lo mío. (Fue un quebradero de cabeza peor que Siempre Presente)**

**¿Qué opinan? En mi vida he hecho algo así, pero cuando prometo una historia la entrego, y la lobita tiene un gusto peculiar comparado a lo que hago comúnmente. ¿Qué opinas, chica? A ti es a la que te gusta esto, a mí no. Te dije que si se me ocurría algo lo haría, y lo anterior fue lo mejor que llegó a mi cabeza. Al principio quería hacer algo a lo Metamorfosis de Kafka, pero luego me arrepentí porque no le llego ni a la planta de los pies jajaja.**

**Bueno, no acostumbro a pedir comentarios -no porque no los necesite, realmente los requiero, sino porque soy mala lectora y casi nunca dejo mi huella, me malacostumbré xD-, pero aquí quisiera hacer una excepción y rogar por alguna retroalimentación de quien sí lea historias encaminadas a los géneros que se supone incluí en este OS, y también de alguien que tenga más idea que yo, para saber qué hice bien, qué no, y en qué necesito mejorar (por lo menos para que me sirva de lección). No necesariamente review, sino también alguna personita amable que se anime a enviarme PM. **

**Espero no querer mucho, y no robarle minutos de su tiempo :(, pero de antemano, gracias. Porfis, se los agradeceré con toda mi alma y les quedaré en deuda :)**

**F: Me alegra que te gustara lo anterior, espero que la sonrisa valiera la pena. Si has leído esta respuesta, házmelo saber, porfa. De lo contrario repetiré en el siguiente mis palabras a tu review del OS pasado. Muchas gracias por el comentario.**

**Sin nada más que decir, me iré a ocupar en algo alegre. ¡Un enorme abrazo si llegaste hasta aquí!**

**Cuídense, Hoe:)**


	4. Una moneda siempre tiene dos caras

Lanzas la moneda al aire, y te das cuenta que un lado y el otro, aún distintos, son parte de lo mismo.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Es difícil lidiar con el hecho de que nada me pertenece, pero poco a poco iré superándolo.**

* * *

**Aclaraciones/advertencias: **Post-movie. Momento Helsa.

_Esto es para las amantes de que Hans se salga con la suya._

* * *

**Una moneda siempre tiene dos caras**

* * *

La lámpara de aceite golpeó contra la pared de madera y la luz bailó durante unos instantes antes de volver a quedarse fija.

Apartando la vista del balde en la esquina, Hans sopesó sus posibilidades contemplando con mirada analítica el pequeño compartimiento del barco que le servía de _celda_ hasta que llegaran a su reino. Era plenamente consciente de que tenía que idear un plan para poder salir y escapar de allí, conocía el destino que tendría una vez que llegara a las Islas del Sur para _recibir una condena justa_ por sus acciones.

Sabía que nada de provecho resultaría de ello y no le convenía arribar a las islas, por lo menos no en sus actuales circunstancias. Necesitaba encontrar una forma de escape, pronto.

La parte posterior de su cabeza impactó contra la pared en la que estaba apoyado y la lámpara volvió a agitarse, aunque afortunadamente la flama no se apagó, en medio de las sombras no podría hacer algo muy útil, y le desagradaba pensar que la inmunda rata que roía en el compartimiento contrario aprovecharía a ingresar a través del pequeño hueco en la parte baja de la pared.

Desperezó su cuerpo y se puso de pie sintiendo que la temperatura descendía más, el espacio entre la puerta y el suelo, y la ranura, permitían que el aire helado de la noche ingresara al compartimiento y le provocara tener escalofríos por no estar debidamente cubierto.

Se situó contra la puerta frotando sus brazos, libres de grilletes como concesión de parte del francés, cuestionándose cómo haría para escapar de su situación actual. Si iba a hacer algo, tenía que ser ahora, o de lo contrario el día de mañana se encontraría a los pies de las Islas del Sur, sin alguna alternativa más que enfrentarse al castigo que le impondrían el rey junto con el Parlamento —la reina se negaría a castigarlo.

El barco se agitó con vigor y Hans se preguntó si la tormenta seguiría empeorando y si les sería posible librarla. Aun siendo verano, no se podía estar seguro si las tempestades llegarían, tenían conocimiento de las condiciones que predominarían en la temporada, pero la madre naturaleza decidía qué ocurría, sin importar que una lluvia violenta no encajara con el mes de junio en que se encontraban.

Ignorando ese tópico, trató de volver a los planes para escapar de ese pequeño compartimiento y conseguir uno de los botes para poder huir, aun cuando las olas atacaran sin clemencia. Confiaba más en sobrevivir en un bote, por su cuenta, que pisando tierras conocidas. La cuestión era, en realidad, cómo podría salir.

La puerta estaba trancada, no, cerrada con llave, y a menos que la destrozara —lo cual atraería la atención de los marineros, _sus _marineros—, no había forma de burlar esa barrera, conocía cada rincón de esa embarcación, y en ese maldito compartimiento no existía otra salida fuera de ese trozo de madera inútil. Odiaba que lo hubieran trasladado de la celda en que estuvo antes, como estúpido había burlado el cerrojo en el momento equivocado y el francés había encontrado otra forma de apresarlo.

Un nuevo movimiento del barco lo impulsó hasta la pared contraria y, atontado, sintió cómo el aire le abandonaba durante unos segundos tras el impacto. Soltó un puñetazo a la pared por la impotencia, se sentía como un muñeco y eso le irritaba.

Se propuso dar otro golpe, pero escuchó, en medio de los sonidos de la lluvia y los truenos, que el pomo de la puerta daba un giro y se abría estrepitosamente.

—¿Su Alteza? —La voz alterada del dignatario francés, Émile Lacroix, lo recibió antes de que pudiera dar la vuelta.

—¿Todavía me considera como tal? —repuso Hans con sarcasmo enarcándole una ceja al pelinegro frente a él, que respiraba agitado y se sostenía del umbral de la puerta con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se veían más blancos que todo su cuerpo. A pesar de su calma, Hans estaba analizando cuál estrategia emplear para encerrar al francés en su lugar y escapar en un bote mientras todos estaban concentrados en la tormenta.

—Así es, su Alteza —afirmó el hombre tambaleándose junto con el barco. Su rostro parecía estar constipado y Hans se jactó al notar que el francés estaba afectado por la tormenta. —Pero no me encuentro aquí para asegurarme de su bienestar. —Por supuesto que no lo haría, de lo contrario su cuello no le dolería por la posición incómoda en que había dormido los pasados dos días—. Me veo obligado a solicitar su ayuda.

Hans esbozó una sonrisa torcida y esperó a que el francés explicara a lo que se refería, era un magnífico negociador y podía pedir algo a cambio.

—Cinco de los hombres han salido gravemente heridos y dos han sido expulsados al mar —Hans arqueó sus cejas sorprendido por quien llevara las riendas del barco en su ausencia, exponer a los hombres de la manera errónea hacía que hechos así ocurrieran. —Y requerimos otro par de manos que pueda encargarse del timón una vez que todo apacigüe.

Con incredulidad, Hans asintió, aprovechando la oportunidad. Todos los hombres del barco, sin excepción, sabían manejar el bote a la perfección, y le sorprendía que hubieran mentido para tenerle fuera de ese compartimiento. Al parecer, todavía le guardaban lealtad a él, sabían que una vez fuera se las idearía para huir sin que ellos fueran culpados por ayudarle.

—¿También ahora servirían mis manos? —cuestionó con fingida preocupación, comprendía que el francés fuera a darle la información de su futura tarea, pero no que lo hiciera mucho antes de cuando tuviera que llevarla a cabo. Émile asintió y Hans lo vio tragar cuando la embarcación volvió a ser arremetida por una ola, para acto seguido desaparecer presuroso hacia donde se encontraba la escalera que llevaba a cubierta.

Conteniendo una exclamación de triunfo, Hans salió del compartimiento sin permitir que el mar le hiciera trastabillar, por una vez más, y esperaba que continuara así —no como la ocasión anterior—, la suerte estaba de su lado.

Con cada paso que daba hacia cubierta, los sonidos de la lluvia se hacían más presentes conforme su intensidad aumentaba. Los compartimientos con los que se cruzaba le recibían con los gemidos de los hombres heridos y las voces de quienes se encargaban de auxiliarles.

Al subir la escotilla, la iluminación de un relámpago lo cegó y se sintió empapado por la lluvia que arreciaba en transcurso de segundos. Un trueno le ensordeció, y envuelto en un zumbido que martillaba sus oídos anduvo con cuidado para hallar lo que estaba buscando, uno de los tres botes pequeños que le ayudarían en su fuga. Sencillamente, el barco no estaba en condiciones para que algún hombre pudiera hacer algo sino esperar a que la tempestad se aplacara.

Por otro lado, él siempre se preocupaba por sí mismo antes que en los otros, y eso no iba a cambiar en ese preciso momento, cuando la situación estaba a su favor.

Otro trueno resonó y una ola inmensa cubrió al barco, obligándole a sostenerse de un mástil cerca de él hasta que creyó viable volver a andar. Estaba lo suficientemente cerca de los botes como para desistir, ninguna oportunidad tan buena se presentaría más adelante.

Temblando por la frialdad del agua que le había cubierto, Hans anduvo a gatas hasta que sus dedos azules y arrugados hicieron contacto con la pulida superficie de madera de uno de los botes. La lluvia golpeaba con fuerza y su temperatura corporal era baja, así que le fue muy difícil comenzar a desatar la cuerda que mantenía sujeto el bote a uno de los mástiles del navío. Sus manos trémulas no podían continuar sin tener un cuchillo en sus manos, debía de volver por uno cuanto antes.

Aspiró todo el aire que pudo sintiendo que la gélida brisa calaba hasta lo más profundo de su ser y se dispuso a tomar el camino que llevaba al compartimiento de armas, en el otro lado del barco. Pero una nueva ola arremetió y tuvo que agarrarse del mástil para no caer al mar.

Fue entonces que a sus rodillas llegó una daga con una hoja de plata y detalles de oro en el mango, con sus iniciales grabadas en pequeño. Riendo, lo cogió y siguió con la mirada la dirección de la que había provenido.

Parpadeando, y a pesar de las gotas de lluvia que dificultaban su visión, Hans vio a uno de sus hombres sujeto a una cuerda, ofreciéndole un asentimiento como despedida. Alzó la mano en agradecimiento y cortó una de las seis cuerdas que sostenían el bote, para girarlo y que en el casco estuviera en posición para caer al agua. Era una idea loca, de la cual no podría salir con vida, pero valía la pena hacer el intento.

Buscó los remos y los puso en el bote antes de subirse él. Reuniendo fuerzas cortó dos de las cuerdas de cada lado y aflojó la de su derecha lo suficiente para romperse cuando cortara la de la izquierda.

Después de años de no recurrir a él, rogó a Dios que le salvara y pasó la daga en la cuerda hasta que se rompió, sujetándose con fuerza hasta que sintió que el lado derecho cedía y le hacía caer.

Con un golpe, el bote hizo contacto con el agua y gimió adolorido escupiendo la sangre de su boca tras haberse mordido el interior de su mejilla.

Atisbó que su pequeña embarcación se alejaba del gran navío, pero no cantó victoria, aún no era tiempo para ello. Con cuidado, guardó la daga en su bota y en hizo un ovillo en el bote, junto a los remos, permitiendo que el agua le llevara a donde deseara, enfrentarse a ella sería estúpido y suficientes tonterías había cometido en la última semana.

Cerrando los ojos para no forzarlos contra el agua que caía, Hans pensó que en el futuro debía de ser más precavido. Intentar matar a la reina fue una de las estupideces más grandes que había intentado en su vida, y que realmente no necesitaba, había arruinado por completo el papel que estaba interpretando, el que le daba los privilegios de rey siendo un hijo de un simple lacayo —ascendido hasta mayordomo.

Había sido un imbécil queriendo tantear al destino ocupando el puesto de la reina de Arendelle. Que el verdadero príncipe Hans hubiera muerto años atrás había sido un golpe de suerte demasiado bueno como para querer aspirar a más.

Pero ya estaba hecho, así como había ocupado el lugar de su medio hermano, debía volver a ser Hans Sørensen, el hijo del lacayo que fue amante de la reina de las Islas del Sur, el joven idéntico al último de la dinastía Westergaard, quien se aprovechó de él muchos años para utilizarlo como su relevo antes de morir en un duelo, obligándole a tomar su lugar indefinidamente.

Ya no existía más Hans Westergaard, reflexionó con aspereza.

Con lo que se había divertido siendo un príncipe.

* * *

**Una semana después**

.

—He muerto —anunció Hans azotando el periódico en la barra de madera de la taberna, haciendo brincar al cantinero que lustraba una copa.

Otto enarcó una ceja y dejó la copa en un estante a sus espaldas antes de coger el _Southern Journal _con desinterés.

—Es bueno verte de nuevo, Hans —saludó con una risa seca que fue seguida por un bufido del aludido, que después sonrió al escucharle leer la primera plana del periódico en voz alta—: _Embarcación Real sufre naufragio en altamar, no hay sobrevivientes_.

Mientras el otro leía la nota donde se anunciaba que la embarcación en la que viajaba el décimo tercer príncipe se había hundido en su regreso de Arendelle, tras la visita por la coronación de la nueva reina Elsa, Hans fue al otro lado de la barra y tomó dos vasos, donde les sirvió brandy a ambos.

—El "sepelio" será pasado mañana en punto de las doce, todos los ciudadanos deberán guardar luto por el fenecido —dijo Hans con calma probando la bebida, apoyando sus codos en la barra. —Me lo ha dicho mi padre cuando he ido a saludarlo hace una hora.

—Eres un maldito, ¿lo sabes? —soltó su amigo dándole un sorbo a su propia copa—, pasas tiempo ocupando el puesto del príncipe y cuando llega el momento de asumir mayores responsabilidades, casualmente mueres, volviendo a ser libre.

Hans rió ante las palabras del castaño, no le había dicho lo que trató de hacer en Arendelle, pero se lo haría saber en unos momentos. Otto era el único conocedor de que el verdadero príncipe había muerto seis años atrás, pues fue el padrino del combatiente de aquél, que también murió aquella madrugada porque su herida de bala se había infectado. Él había sido el padrino del príncipe que, moribundo, le pidió no decir a nadie de su deshonrosa muerte, prometiéndole ocupar su lugar.

Su muerte no había sido muy grata, pues en todos los años compartidos con su _medio hermano_ éste se había convertido en su mejor amigo, pero Hans no negaría que al ofrecérsele tal oportunidad no pudo dejarla pasar.

Juntos, Otto y él, habían dado sepultura al príncipe y al idiota al que se enfrentó por una puta, estando borracho. Luego, él había logrado que, al mismo tiempo que el príncipe, partieran, y se prepararan en un lugar muy lejano para ser marineros.

Fue muy sencillo a partir de ese entonces, nadie le conocía y con su propio nombre pudo llegar al grado de Vicealmirante en una de las colonias del reino al que perteneció su madre, puesto con el cual pudo conseguir papeles falsos para el príncipe, para cuando regresara a su reino, lo que hizo dos años atrás, usurpando el sitio de mismo (donde el rey le otorgó _a su hijo _el grado de Almirante por los logros del extranjero, y también para que el hijo de un empleado de su casa no tuviera una categoría más alta que él).

Durante momentos en el pasado había olvidado quién era, pero ahora se sentía bien siendo libre de las responsabilidades que como príncipe tuvo. Agradecía que Hans fuera un nombre tan común en las Islas o de tal manera sí habría tenido problemas y confusiones.

—¿Qué ha dicho tu padre de tu aparición? —preguntó Otto cerrando el periódico al tiempo que se sentaba en su taburete—, ¿sospecha algo? Tu astucia la obtuviste de él, que no se te olvide.

Hans se encogió de hombros y dio otro sorbo a su vaso. —No, para él acabo de arribar esta mañana a las Islas, como para todo el mundo —Otto arqueó una de sus cejas castañas—, mi partida de nacimiento dice Hans Sørensen, pasé seis años en el sur del continente y soy un Vicealmirante, puedo probarlo, Otto. Nadie podrá decir que soy el príncipe, la única que notaba la diferencia fue mi madre, y ella murió hace quince años. Nadie dirá que soy el hombre que partió hace dos semanas, ni siquiera los viejos reyes cuando me vean. El rey siempre supo que el príncipe no era su hijo, sino de su mayordomo, simplemente por el parecido que guardábamos ambos con mi padre y lo idénticos que éramos entre nosotros. La reina sólo se conmocionará al verme, Hans era su hijo favorito, pero sabe que él tenía a _su gemelo_.

—Hablando de eso, ¿nunca has indagado con ella si tú y él fueron gemelos en verdad? —inquirió Otto mirando su vaso con expresión pensativa—. El parecido era demasiado _casual_.

—Mi madre me amó tanto que dudo no haber sido su hijo y la reina me observaba con indiferencia como para considerarme suyo. Y soy tres meses menor… —convino Hans dejando pasar el tema, él alguna vez sospechó lo mismo, pero por la memoria de su madre no quiso buscar respuestas. —Hay algo que debo decirte… —musitó en voz baja. Cerró los ojos preparándose para sus siguientes palabras—: Traté de matar a la reina.

Otto escupió el contenido de su boca y tosió escandalosamente, con su cara obteniendo un color rojizo por la impresión.

—¡¿Qué diantres?! ¡¿Eres estúpido?! —exclamó tomando al pelirrojo del cuello de su camisa, agitándolo con fuerza. —¡¿Cómo se te ocurre?!

Hans comenzó a mover sus brazos para tratar de apartarlo, pero el castaño era muy corpulento para su propia complexión, y el aire que llegaba a su pecho era muy poco como para darle energía. Quería hablar, pero con su boca aspiraba más oxígeno que por su nariz y la opresión en su garganta era tan fuerte que raspaba hacer un esfuerzo.

El otro pareció percatarse de lo que hacía y lo soltó con un tirón. Hans poyó una palma en su pecho mientras recibía aire y con su mano libre le dio un golpe en la cabeza a su amigo.

Inspiró bocanadas de aire y sintió el latido alterado de su corazón mientras carraspeaba para recuperar el habla.

—Sé que fui lo suficientemente estúpido, pero ahora que he perdido una vida no quiero que me arrebaten la otra. Te lo he dicho por si alguna vez lo escuchas y quieres delatarme pensando que te lo he ocultado —aseveró firmemente entrecerrando los ojos.

—No veo algún motivo que pueda justificar matar a la reina —devolvió el castaño cruzándose de brazos amenazadoramente, sus músculos y su aspecto de malo eran de temer, y no le convenía tenerlo en su contra. Otto no era muy agresivo, pero practicando boxeo había aprendido a asestar golpes que eran capaces de noquearlo o _matarlo_, y él era el único amigo que tenía tras mucho tiempo. Al que podía recurrir para que le cuidara las espaldas. —Empieza a hablar.

—Me entró la locura. Sentí el impulso de saber si podía aspirar más alto y se me presentó la oportunidad…

—¡Hijo de puta! ¡Y una mierda! ¡Tú más que nadie sabe lo que conllevan esas oportunidades! —interrumpió Otto con dureza, entre momentos le entraban sus dudas sobre si guardar el secreto de la muerte del príncipe era adecuado, pero ahora tal vez podría descansar al notar que el alma del pobre muchacho tendría paz.

—¡Lo sé! Me lo repetí bastante en mi celda.

—¿Celda?

—Sí, fui descubierto porque creí que todo estaba a mi favor y la estúpida niñata salió de la nada. —Prosiguió a contarle todos los sucesos ocurridos dos semanas atrás en el reino vecino, desde su llegada con la intención de descubrir el secreto de la reina, su interés en saber si era capaz de enamorarla para desposarla, el cambio de planes al darse cuenta que era más sencilla la menor de las herederas.

Y el momento en el estudio en que decidió que la princesa no le servía para cumplir lo que quería, por sí mismo había alcanzado un sinfín de metas y más adelante la joven iba a ser un impedimento para él del que no habría podido deshacerse tan fácilmente.

Cuando las ansias de más poder entraban a su mente no podía pensar con claridad y seguía impulsos que no finalizaban de la manera correcta. Nunca había tratado de matar a nadie y cegado por los giros de la suerte, su narcicismo y el brillo de la corona, había caído. Se había conformado con ser un príncipe sin haber nacido para ello, pero que el hijo de un plebeyo hubiera podido alcanzar el puesto de rey lo había vuelto loco. Se le había olvidado que estaba en el papel de príncipe y no en el propio, había olvidado la línea divisoria entre las vidas de ambos —y milagrosamente no se había expuesto en el transcurso.

—Sé lo que te ocurrió, Hans —admitió Otto con los hombros caídos, finalizando su whisky—, tus aires de rey todopoderoso y el fingir ser dos hombres a la vez hicieron mella en ti. Tu cordura no podía estar tan bien después de todo eso. Hay veces en que me atemoriza lo que eso puede hacerte, pero finalmente se ha acabado. Agradece que hayas salido vivo de ésta y que ya no tendrás que volver a fingir.

—¿No vas a echarme la bronca? —Hans entrecerró los ojos calculadoramente, su amigo se había convencido rápidamente de sus palabras y le parecía sospechoso.

Otto soltó una carcajada.

—No, no sería hipócrita cuando llevo a cuestas la muerte del príncipe Hans, aun cuando no lo haya matado. A veces me pregunto cómo habría sido todo de seguir los pasos de mi padre y ser parte del clero, establecido en la vicaría de mi isla.

Hans tuvo que reírse imaginándose a un hombre de casi dos metros dando el servicio dominical, ofreciéndole comunión a alguna débil anciana o casando a alguna pareja.

—¿Qué harás a partir de ahora? —Arrugó la nariz, él se hacía la misma pregunta que su amigo. En las costas de territorio griego había perdido su propio barco dos años y medio atrás, y por el momento no podría enlistarse para zarpar con una de las flotas de las Islas porque el luto se extendería, al menos, durante unas semanas.

Quizá disfrutaría del dinero que tenía en su cuenta personal, o pasaría unas noches sin dormir disfrutando de los placeres que llevaba tiempo privándose.

—Por ahora, despedirme finalmente de Hans Westergaard, me gustará que me lloren —manifestó con arrogancia y Otto rodó los ojos antes de volver a limpiar sus copas.

* * *

Las banderas izadas en la plaza central del reino se ondearon cuando una brisa suave sopló en la conclusión de la ceremonia en honor al príncipe, sus colores rojo y blanco contrastaban con el negro y gris que portaba la familia Real y los súbditos que se encontraban presentes como público. Una atmósfera lúgubre inundaba el lugar y se sentía la pena que la reina no podía disimular por la pérdida de su hijo favorito, que no era compartida por el rey y gran parte de los hermanos allí congregados.

Hans negó por la indiferencia que los familiares del príncipe mostraban por él a pesar de su muerte. Años atrás no le costó llegar a la conclusión de que esos sentimientos de desprecio se debían a que lo rechazaban por no ser el hijo del rey Herman como todos ellos, y lo mucho que le pesó a su medio hermano que no le tomaran en cuenta.

Se colocó su sombrero naval cuando la ceremonia concluyó y las personas comenzaron a dispersarse hacia las calles adyacentes. Su padre le palmó la espalda con un asentimiento, como no había cuerpo que enterrar, una inscripción en piedra estaría en el sitio donde el cuerpo de su amigo debió descansar.

Sentía que una de las cargas que llevaba a cuestas estaba desprendiéndose. El príncipe había sido enterrado en una fosa común en una vicaría de una de las islas vecinas, ahora por lo menos recibiría un tributo tras morir.

Desganado, acompañó a su padre a entrar por la puerta principal del castillo, como amigo cercano del príncipe e hijo del mayordomo más importante de la residencia —además de portar el grado de Vicealmirante, para sorpresa de muchos—, podía ingresar al lugar por aquella puerta en ocasiones especiales, como la actual. Era increíble que tres semanas atrás la hubiera utilizado sin restricciones, pero eso debía quedar en el pasado.

En unos minutos comenzarían a ingresar los miembros de la Realeza que arribaron para la ocasión, de los cuales más de la mitad no conocieron nunca al príncipe.

—¿Te unirás a la marina de las Islas o volverás al extranjero? —Jens Sørensen enfocó sus ojos esmeraldas en él, inundados en afecto y melancolía pensando en que sólo uno de sus hijos quedaba con vida.

—Planeo tomarme las cosas con calma a partir de ahora —respondió Hans sintiéndose plenamente confiado con sus palabras. Ya había sido demasiada emoción en algunos años para él, y no tenía otra la vida a la cual recurrir. Lo que más le importaba era él mismo y no iba a poner esa vida en riesgo por nada. —Pero me uniré a la marina de aquí y tendré que volver al mar cuando el rey lo ordene, padre.

Jens asintió dando un suspiro antes de que tuviera que volver a sus labores, para él, la pérdida tendría que llorarla cuando su horario concluyera.

Hans se dispuso a dirigirse a la cocina notando que la gente comenzaba a entrar para darle el pésame a los reyes en el salón, pero en la distancia una cabellera rubia conocida atrajo su atención. Rió divertido por la hipocresía de la reina de Arendelle al presentarse en la ceremonia fúnebre del hombre que intentara asesinarla. Por su padre, había sabido que desde una semana atrás era de conocimiento privado la muerte del príncipe, y que la prensa pudo publicarlo seis días después, lo que le dio tiempo al secretario del rey de hacer el anuncio a otros reinos.

Era desdeñosa la manera en que se comportaban en los altos círculos a los que quiso pertenecer, y a los que perteneció, pero daba igual, no volvería a cometer una estupidez como la de antes, Westergaard número trece estaba muerto.

Se encogió de hombros y por darse la vuelta no se percató que la reina se había apartado de su grupo y le seguía, sino hasta que ella le llamó.

Sus ojos se abrieron pero aparentó calma al volverse y enarcar una de sus cejas rojizas. Afortunadamente ya se había recortado las patillas que escondían el único lunar que lo diferenciaba del príncipe y la reina no se daría cuenta de que era el mismo que vio antes.

—¿A qué clase de teatro nos han presentado? —Ella empleaba la misma firmeza que utilizó al negarse al matrimonio entre él y Anna. —¿Qué pretenden sus padres? ¿Dejar que su crimen salga impune, Westergaard?

Se hizo el desentendido y frunció el ceño. —¿A qué se refiere usted, señorita? Yo no soy…

—Habría sido más creíble si se hubiera mantenido en la oscuridad —intervino ella sin dejarle decir que él no era el hombre que pensaba, una mentira más a las muchas que había dicho desde que era joven.

—De verdad señori… —Su padre apareció tras Elsa y aclaró su garganta antes de hablar:

—¿Ocurre algo, su Majestad? ¿Hijo?

Hans miró con cara confusa a la reina y le sonrió a su padre.

—¿Su Majestad, dices? —Realizó una reverencia profunda felicitándose por lo mucho que le sirvió fingir ser otra persona conforme crecía, le permitió poder aprender maneras de engañar a la gente a su voluntad. —Es un honor.

Se incorporó observando a la reina parpadear un número indefinido de veces, mirando entre él y su padre sin comprender qué ocurría frente a sus ojos.

—Lo lamento, su Majestad, pero no he comprendido lo que me ha dicho anteriormente —expresó calmado.

Elsa arrugó su entrecejo levemente y se dirigió al mayordomo en lugar del hombre idéntico al príncipe que intentó matarla.

—¿Por qué hemos venido al funeral del señor Westergaard si él se encuentra frente a mí? —De soslayo observó que el pelirrojo al que se refería suspiraba, al igual que el anciano de cabellos platinados como los suyos, este último adquiriendo un brillo en sus ojos verdes que significaba lágrimas contenidas.

—Siempre ha ocurrido lo mismo —musitó en voz baja el anciano, ofreciéndole una sonrisa triste. —Mi hijo y el príncipe, que en paz descanse, guardaban un parecido sin igual, su Majestad —le explicó y Elsa jadeó con sus palabras. No podía ser así, sabía que se encontraba con la misma persona que se comprometió con Anna la noche de su coronación, era una ruin mentira, pero la mirada afectuosa del anciano para con el pelirrojo y estar en un funeral eran indicios de que debían decirle la verdad.

Se sonrojó abochornada y asintió en dirección del hijo del mayordomo antes de pedir al hombre mayor que les dirigiera al salón para dar sus condolencias a los reyes. Había comentado con Anna que no mencionaría a ellos los deshonrosos actos cometidos por el príncipe y por la mirada de los invitados a su fiesta que estaban presentes ese día, su decisión era la misma que la suya.

No obstante, tenía el presentimiento que algo andaba mal con el hijo del mayordomo.

Miró sobre su hombro una última vez y juró que la sonrisa del pelirrojo era la misma que Hans Westergaard tuvo… o _tenía_.

.

Hans estaba satisfecho por los resultados que sus hazañas estaban teniendo. Sin siquiera preguntarle, por la tarde, después de que los miembros de la Realeza se retiraran, el rey se había acercado para pedirle que se uniera a sus filas, ocupando el lugar que _su hijo_ tuvo con anterioridad; durante un período de prueba decidiría si él le concedería un grado más después de hacer los arreglos con la reina bajo que le había otorgado su alto rango. Podría llegar a ser un Almirante por sí mismo, como merecía.

Aunado a ello, la reina de Arendelle se iría el día siguiente sin tener más sospechas sobre su identidad, pues la misma Regine Westergaard afirmó frente a otros curiosos del baile que su querido hijo y el Vicealmirante Sørensen tenían una apariencia tan similar que hasta a ella le dolía verlo en esos momentos por el recuerdo de su hijo.

Todo estaba yendo viento en popa, se dijo alzando su copa escuchando las risas de los hombres en la taberna de Otto, que jugaban cartas y bebían sin cesar en honor a los marineros muertos que nadie recordaría además de sus familiares. Por un momento se sintió mal por sus leales hombres, pero cuando él sobrevivió pensó que ellos también lo hicieron, una pequeña balsa no era nada comparada con una embarcación de esa magnitud.

Con un asentimiento en dirección a Otto, se retiró del lugar para ir a la _casa de citas_ de _madame Dubois_, ubicada a tres edificios del otro lado de la calle. Las personas con un buen bolsillo eran quienes podían pagar los servicios de las chicas bajo el cuidado de su "matrona", que sabía habían llegado desde el campo ilusionadas por encontrar un trabajo en alguna casa decente y terminaron siendo acogidas por la lista anciana, que se aprovechaba de cuando ellas eran rechazadas por los secretarios de los aristócratas y temían mendigar en las grandes avenidas.

Cruzó la calle libre de transeúntes y caminó bajo las luces de las lámparas que estaban siendo encendidas por los empleados del reino, ya que comenzaba a oscurecer. En julio los atardeceres eran a horas más altas del día y era explicable por qué hasta ese momento se dedicaban a la tarea. Se apartó cuando una pareja obstruyó su camino, reconoció a la actriz que hacía el papel de Ofelia de _Hamlet _en el teatro a dos cuadras y un hombre vestido completamente de negro, pero que inclinó su sombrero cuando pasaron a su lado.

Sonriendo, finalmente arribó a la casa de citas, donde madame Dubois le saludó afectuosa.

.

Viendo pasar la zona más modesta del reino, Elsa hizo un gesto desdeñoso sintiendo que el hombre que la sujetaba por los antebrazos le lastimaba por la presión ejercida. Detestaba tener sus guantes en sus manos porque no había podido utilizar sus poderes para escapar de las garras de su captor, de no tenerlos habría roto su regla de no utilizar la magia fuera de su reino, pero temía el destino al que quería condenarla.

Se sentía decepcionada de sí misma por la manera en que la habían apresado, por haber sido tan ingenua como para salir del hotel en el que se hospedaba sin compañía, sólo para darle un vistazo al escaparate a dos calles de su estancia. Como excusa, podía decir que la caja de música con un prolijo tallado de copos de nieve, que pensó obsequiarle a Anna, había sido muy atractiva; y pudo haberla comprado si el establecimiento no hubiese estado cerrado.

Se había quedado observándola a detalle más tiempo del que debió y no se pudo dar cuenta de que alguien se había acercado para _secuestrarla_.

Tendría que emplear sus poderes hasta que se encontraran a solas. El hombre, que utilizaba un sombrero de copa negro, le había asido con fuerza y amenazado con un cuchillo para que no atrajera la atención a ellos dos. Sus demandas y explicaciones de que era una reina no le habían servido para ser liberada, el chantaje tampoco había sido de gran uso, y el ofrecimiento de una gran cantidad de dinero fue en vano. Nada sirvió.

—Puedo cubrirte los ojos ahora, hermosura. —Se estremeció con repulsión al escuchar la nauseabunda voz del hombre en su oído antes de que el camino de piedra y los edificios desaparecieran de su campo de visión.

Pensándolo mejor, sus padres habían hecho bien al cerrarle las puertas al exterior, ella no volvería a salir de su reino a menos que fuera un asunto de extrema relevancia.

En la ocasión actual sólo lo había hecho porque fue lo que se esperó de ella, siendo de las últimas personas que vio con vida al príncipe y, en menor instancia, la causante de que ese barco se encontrara en el mar durante esos momentos. Aunque eso no había sido su completa culpa, al mar no podía mandársele, pero para los demás su inasistencia se habría visto como una falta de respeto a los reyes y los otros reinos se habrían pensado el mantener relaciones comerciales con ella, las cuales era consciente beneficiaban a Arendelle.

Escuchó los sonidos de risas y música cuando subió a trompicones la escalera que su captor le indicó.

Elsa sudó frío por las palabras vulgares que sus oídos captaron y el aroma a perfume repulsivo que llegó a sus fosas nasales; se imaginó el sitio en que se encontraban y temió más por su castidad que por su vida.

Era un burdel.

.

La chica, _Gertie_, restregó su busto contra el pecho de Hans, justo cuando él vio que una joven familiar era dirigida por las escaleras laterales al piso superior. Por mucho que deseó evitarlo, su curiosidad salió a flote y se encontró apartándose de la morena de ojos zafiros que se encogió de hombros cuando un rubio le cogió del brazo para acercarla a él.

Los ojos esmeraldas del cobrizo siguieron la dirección que el hombre y la reina tomaban mientras se aproximaba a la mesa donde madame Dubois supervisaba que los hombres trataran bien a sus muchachas. No era lo suficientemente idiota como para creer el cuento de que la reina Elsa se había ofrecido para el puesto de acompañante y estaba reacio a la idea de que pudieran existir muchas mujeres con la misma cabellera rubia platinada siendo tan joven.

No se explicaba por qué quería entrometerse a la vida de esa mujer, pero sonrió burlón planeando hacerle pasar un mal rato a la reina, si era ella. De no serlo, las rubias siempre le habían atraído y aquella podría ser su escogida para esa noche, después de medio año sin acostarse con alguien.

Hans le sonrió con encanto a la pelinegra con hebras blancas ubicada en el sillón de terciopelo rojo, que respondía al nombre de Bernadette Dubois, y señaló con su cabeza el piso superior.

—La quiero a ella —dijo con tono seguro—, a la chica de cabellos cenizos que acaba de subir con tu guarura, _madame_.

Ella le miró con ojos desorbitados antes de sonreír con una negativa.

—Lo lamento, Hans —emitió un suspiro la mujer que conoció antes de irse de las Islas cuando el príncipe murió—, pero ella acaba de llegar esta noche y no conoce las reglas. Puedes escoger a cualquier otra, _querido_.

—¿No crees que pueda explicárselas yo? —inquirió con gracia y se ganó una risa divertida de la pelinegra, que extendió su mano para acercarlo a él y hablar íntimamente. Su perfume de flores no mareaba tanto como el de algunas de sus chicas.

—Te diré la verdad a ti, mi querido Hans. Ese hombre con el que acabo de asociarme me está empezando a dar desconfianza. Las jóvenes que ha traído tienen un miedo velado en sus ojos, y cuando les explico a lo que se dedicarían aceptan extrañamente. —Hans asintió pensativo, Bernadette Dubois se caracterizaba por no raptar a las jovencitas como en otros lugares hacían, y se imaginaba que su allegado sí lo hacía, lo cual dañaría la imagen de la vecina de Otto, si es que podía hacerse cuando dirigía una casa de citas.

—Le diré a él que yo le pagaré por estrenarla, _Bernie_. No me gustaría que cerraras y yo tuviera que quedarme sin un lugar seguro que visitar ahora que estaré en las Islas.

Con una sonrisa torcida, Hans aceptó la llave que la pelinegra le entregó y se dirigió a las escaleras cuando el hombre las bajaba.

Se cobraría una con la reina por su hermanita, que le hizo pasar la peor vergüenza de su vida al golpearle.

.

Girando el pestillo silenciosamente, Hans abrió la puerta y entró con cautela a la habitación doce, encontrándose la menuda figura de la reina hincada en la cama, forcejeando por liberarse de las esposas que la tenían sujetada a los barrotes de madera de su lecho, y tratando de apartar el pedazo de tela que le cubría los ojos.

La reina Elsa lucía tan indefensa y desamparada que sintió un poco de remordimiento por lo que iba a hacerle, pero se convenció de que era inofensivo considerando lo que ya le había hecho en el pasado.

Cerró sin hacer ruido y con sigilo, aprovechando la alfombra bajo sus pies, caminó hasta la cama y observó que en la mesita de noche estaba la llave que abriría las esposas apresando a la reina. Llegó hasta su lado y notó los pequeños cardenales en sus brazos que indicaban la presión de unos dedos sobre ellos. Ella luchaba con fuerza para librarse de sus esposas y su vestido azul estaba engurruñándose por sus movimientos desesperados, sus cabellos rubios no estaban en mejor estado, el recogido que tenía se deshacía cuando trataba de subir la venda sobre sus ojos.

Hans contuvo una risa por el aspecto descuidado de la joven altanera del día de su coronación y sutilmente se sentó en el colchón de la cama, sonriendo divertido al percatarse de la repentina tensión que acometió a Elsa cuando notó que la superficie acolchada se hundía cerca de ella.

—¿Quién anda ahí? —susurró Elsa con voz temblorosa, adolorida por sus intentos de liberación—. No se atreva a tocarme o se arrepentirá por ello —amenazó inútilmente, pues sonó como una pequeña niña que acababa de lastimarse. —Soy una reina…

Hans colocó la palma de su mano sobre su pómulo frío y suave y ella se removió con fuerza hasta que él posó su otra mano en su cuello, donde le dio una caricia lenta con sus dedos.

—Shhh… —Secó una de sus lágrimas con gentileza e hizo contacto con los finos labios de Elsa siendo delicado, si iba a sacarla de esa no quería que atentara contra su vida restante. En su boca sintió un hormigueo conforme acariciaba los labios dulces de la reina, que cedieron cuando su lengua le pidió entreabrirlos.

Nunca se imaginó que la boca de la reina resultara adictiva, contrario a lo que parecía, tenían una calidez inesperada y se movían correctamente a pesar de su inexperiencia. Eran labios delgados, pero sin titubeos seguían la guía que él les daba, se sentían extremadamente agradables y ocasionaron que Hans cerrara los ojos para disfrutar del beso como no había hecho con ningún otro, aunque había compartido el mismo tipo de contacto muchas veces antes.

Se separó un instante y volvió a arremeter contra su boca, todavía sin brusquedad, unos labios tan delicados no debían ser profanados de esa forma en ese momento.

Sin saber cuánto tiempo había transcurrido, Hans se alejó de ella y le sintió dar un suspiro embriagado. —Siempre quise saber lo que era besar a una reina —murmuró obnubilado y le dio un casto beso antes de que ella dejara escapar un jadeo.

—Yo… no… Por favor… no —La joven volvió a removerse y, agitando su cabeza, Hans se levantó de la cama para coger la llave que estaba sobre la mesita de noche.

—Tranquilícese y no se preocupe, le soltaré, su Majestad.

Elsa dejó de moverse al advertir la sinceridad en la voz del hombre que estaba con ella y se preguntó por qué se había dejado llevar con el beso que él le había dado. No debió haberlo hecho, pero sintió un cosquilleo cuando el posó sus labios sobre los suyos y olvidó dónde se encontraba. Él había sido tan gentil al besarla que había sentido que se encontraba segura.

Había sido incorrecto dejar que la besara, era un desconocido y tal vez sentiría que podría tomarse mayores atribuciones… Tal vez era un hombre casado que había ido allí a divertirse y pensaba que ella era una de las mujeres disponibles, y sólo la soltaría para que ella participara. ¿Entonces por qué no seguía moviéndose?

—Falta poco —susurró el hombre y sobre la tela de sus guantes sintió el contacto de él al tomar su antebrazo para darle un ligero apretón tranquilizador.

Asintió tratando de pensar si se expondría para escapar o confiaría en el hombre que acababa de besarla. Su sensatez debía de ganar, no mostraría sus poderes, pero tampoco sería tan confiada con el hombre cerca de ella.

Elsa suspiró agradecida cuando su muñeca derecha quedó libre y se impacientó por no escuchar los pasos que confirmaran que el hombre iba al otro lado para soltarle. Elevó una plegaria al cielo cuando escuchó la llave al introduciéndose en el cerrojo. Al quedarse sin esposas, atrajo sus muñecas a su pecho y las talló antes de recordar el pañuelo en su cabeza, pero el hombre fue más rápido y deshizo el nudo con relativa facilidad.

—Gracias —emitió con voz ronca volteando a su izquierda para ver el rostro de su salvador, descubriendo incrédula que no era otro sino Hans Westergaard. Estaba segura. Su sonrisa torcida y el brillo de malicia en sus ojos verdes podían confirmárselo.

El hombre que estuvo en Arendelle era ése.

—Tú —acusó sintiendo asco por haber sido besada por él, comenzando a despojarse de los guantes para… ¿Por qué iba a atacarlo si él no había hecho nada para herirla? Ella seguía teniendo sus dudas sobre si en realidad el hombre que intentó matarla estaba muerto.

Aunque cabía la posibilidad que sí existiría el tal Vicealmirante Sørensen.

Y si no lo era se habría besado con quien trató de matarla.

Consternada, pensó que habría disfrutado besarse con el hombre que quiso matarle.

Con presteza, ignorando aquellos pensamientos, Elsa se quitó su guante derecho para sentirse más confiada y vio al pelirrojo tragar saliva casi imperceptiblemente. Sonrió deshaciéndose del otro guante.

Era Hans Westergaard.

—Casi logras engañarme, Westergaard. —Él frunció el ceño antes de abrir la boca y lo interrumpió señalándolo con su índice, regocijándose cuando, quizá sin darse cuenta, él dio un paso atrás—. No sé qué clase de juego es el tuyo, pero eres el mismo que trató de matarme. Acabas de confirmármelo al desconfiar de mis manos.

Hans emitió un suspiro sabiendo que ella había ganado, pero no por ello no contaba con una nueva estrategia.

—Es una lástima que sea yo quien pueda sacarte de aquí —se burló también por la mentira que estaba soltándole. Con escucharla, Bernadette sabría que era un error tenerla allí, pero eso Elsa lo desconocía. —¿O expondrás tus poderes ante todos estos desconocidos? —inquirió cruzándose de brazos adquiriendo una nueva confianza perdida después de verle quitarse los guantes, el recuerdo de la helada le había hecho bajar la guardia.

—¿Me odia, no es así? Por eso me ha besado… —Sus hombros, cubiertos por la seda azul de su vestido, se encogieron.

Hans rió en voz baja. —_Elsa_, yo no te odio. Siendo honesto, me importas muy poco. No, en realidad siento un poco de admiración ahora que noto cuan lista eres. Con respecto al beso —las mejillas de la reina adquirieron un encantador tono rosáceo ante sus palabras—, lo hice porque quería ver tu reacción al saber que un plebeyo te había robado tu primer beso. No tiene sentido que trates de negarlo —advirtió al verle abrir sus apetecibles labios rosas.

—¿Cómo podré estar segura de que no me matarás sin dejarme escapar, Westergaard? —Él sonrió por su perspicacia y se ubicó en la silla junto a la ventana, cruzándose de piernas con comodidad.

—Es Sørensen, Elsa. Ése es mi nombre… Y tienes un punto a tu favor, pero puedes tener la seguridad que no te quiero muerta. Nunca lo quise. Cuando pienso en mí fácilmente olvido a los otros y me dejo llevar por impulsos estúpidos, es cierto lo que dijo mi amigo, ser otro estaba afectándome. —No estaba justificándose, ni pidiendo perdón o mucho menos mostraba arrepentimiento, no iba a negar que había ocurrido, simplemente.

—¿Sí es verdad eso de que eres el hijo del mayordomo del castillo? —cuestionó ella con evidente curiosidad y Hans rió cuando sus orbes celeste miraron la puerta antes de regresar a él.

—No podrás dar dos pasos fuera sin mi ayuda, Elsa —reveló con malicia y la nariz respingada de la rubia se arrugó con fastidio antes de bufar nada elegantemente. —Y no pienso dejarte salir antes, mi reputación no podría con eso.

Soltó una carcajada cuando el carmín de sus pómulos apareció al comprender sus palabras.

—No eres para nada un caballero.

—Puedo serlo —contrarrestó con una sonrisa prepotente, haciéndole enarcar una de sus cejas delgadas—, pero no tengo interés alguno en serlo. Por lo de no matarte, te ayudaré a salir intacta de este lugar, y te acompañaré hasta las puertas de tu hotel para que llegues sana y salva _si _prometes olvidarte que yo era el Hans Westergaard que estuvo en tu reino.

—¿Eso es todo? —preguntó ella entornando los ojos y él se encogió de hombros. No tenía otra opción más que seguir con una vida tranquila después del ajetreo que fue ser un Westergaard. Las cosas estaban saliendo bien para él. —¿Nada de reino?, ¿matrimonio?, ¿engaño?

—No tientes a la suerte, Elsa —le dijo Hans con una sonrisa divertida y Elsa suspiró asintiendo. Lo único que quería hacer era salir de ahí y olvidarse de que había compartido un beso con ese hombre, que estuvo dentro de un burdel… y que llevaría un nuevo secreto a partir de ese momento, porque ella no iba a jurar en vano, aunque él fuera un mentiroso, ella tenía honor.

—¿Cómo llegaste al lugar del príncipe?, ¿qué ocurrió con él?, ¿lo mataste? —Una señal de alarma llegó a su cabeza al pensar en la última posibilidad, si lo intentó con ella, era justo creer que tal vez no fue la primera vez…

—No, Hans —él negó rodando los ojos—, aún resulta complicado referirme a él como si no estuviera refiriéndome a mí. El príncipe Hans era mi medio hermano —Elsa abrió su boca en forma de o comprendiendo las implicaciones—, crecimos juntos, él murió hace seis años… —Creyó distinguir un leve deje de tristeza pero ya no estaba con su siguiente frase—: Me pidió que hiciera lo que muchas veces hicimos, fingir que era él, pero iba a ser permanentemente. Ya había experimentado lo que era ser un príncipe y me gustó, así que acepté sin regañadientes. Pero en algunos momentos me sentí harto después de ello. Ahora me encuentro en mi mejor momento, y _no dejaré que lo arruines,_ _querida_.

—Entonces no lo mataste… —concluyó por sus palabras y su interlocutor asintió arqueando una ceja. —¿Y qué harás a partir de ahora? —cuestionó culpando a su deseo por obtener más información, siempre había sido muy curiosa y se lamentaba porque en este tema quisiera saber más, entre menos supiera mejor estaría. Lo importante era salir de allí y no cruzarse con ese Hans.

—Sólo yo lo sé. Vamos, es tiempo de irnos.

.

Con una sonrisa burlona, Hans se detuvo frente al Hotel Imperial, admirado de los ojos aliviados de la reina al hallarse de pie en un sitio seguro después de una travesía juntos. Que la reina Elsa hubiera resultado tan infantil a pesar de la reserva que le conoció en Arendelle, le había divertido. No era una mujer demasiado fría como quería aparentar, en cambio algunos de sus actos le demostraban que en ella seguía la niña atrapada en el castillo por largos años.

—Recuerde su promesa, su Majestad —dijo y la vio asentir antes de dar un paso hacia las puertas del hotel de cuatro pisos.

—_Nunca_ rompo una promesa —comunicó ella y notó la elevación de su mentón a pesar de que le daba la espalda.

—¿Bajo ninguna circunstancia? —interpuso y rió con el asentimiento de cabeza que recibió, demasiado ferviente—. Fue un placer haberle ayudado, _su Majestad_. —Ella avanzó con elegancia hasta la puerta y él aprovechó a llamarla antes de que ingresara—: ¡Por cierto, sí existía la manera de salir por tu cuenta, Elsa!

Con una carcajada se encaminó al apartamento que ocupaba a unas cuadras de allí.

Pensando que le divertiría ser quien se encargara del embarque que iba a Arendelle el próximo mes.

* * *

**¡Hooooola! **

**¿Cómo están todos? Espero que estén disfrutando de los últimos días de enero, comenzará el mes del amor ;) **

**Ignoro si la idea de mi OS ya fue utilizada en otra parte, pero a mí se me ocurrió mientras veía el miércoles Investigation Discovery xD, pueden imaginarse por qué salió, ¿no? Al comienzo quise dejarlo centrado en Hans, pero vi la oportunidad de agregar una escenita entre la reina y él y no me resistí jajaja, y me sorprendió la rapidez con la que escribí tantas palabras. Lo nominaré a los Helsa Awards para la nueva categoría de escrito sin causa o motivo (con eso de que todas las entregas se dan por estas fechas).**

_Bueno, aquí trataré unos pequeños puntitos de las decisiones que he tomado, incluyen cuánto tiempo me verán por aquí en los meses por venir (por aquellos que estén interesados en mis historias):_

1) Por el momento, daré una pausa a las actualizaciones en "Un momento u otro", "Con especial dedicación" y este fic, "El uno para el otro". La razón es que me dedicaré a concluir "Siempre presente", para finalizarlo y no confundirme más. Tengo las ganas, la inspiración y los ánimos para escribir las treinta mil palabras que más o menos restan para terminarse. También, porque pretendo darle un poquito de importancia al fic que hago con Frozen, que pensaba publicar este mes, pero decidí no hacerlo sino como a finales de febrero o comienzos de marzo, lo siento :(. Me dije que en enero le pondría atención y no lo hice :/

2) He abierto un poll en mi perfil, una encuesta, para lo que serán dos OS's más en este fic. Comenté que iba a extender tres drabbles de "Temp...", uno lo tengo decidido, pero me encantaría que contribuyeran en cuáles serán los otros dos. Las historias serán para ustedes principalmente, así que sus votos darán oportunidad para que lean algo que puede gustarles. Es tan secreto el voto que ni yo sabré quiénes fueron T-T. Lamentablemente, sólo usuarios registrados pueden votar :(, pero si alguno de los que no está interesado... mmmm podría seleccionar las dos que les gustaría leer y comentarlo por un review aquí. El poll está en la parte superior de mi perfil :), espero su colaboración y se las agradezco. Estará abierta hasta el 17 de marzo...

¿Cuándo se publicarán las historias? Será hasta finales de abril o principios de mayo, y es lo que volverá a abrir este fic, es mucho tiempo (por lo menos para mí), pero es cuando siento la seguridad que lo publicaré.

3) Entonces, lo único que seguirá actualizándose por ahora, es "Fría como el hielo" (para quienes leen, por supuesto), y en algún momento "Siempre presente" (también a quienes leen), hasta la conclusión de ambos. Para dentro de un mes o poquito más el fic con Frozen :D.

4) ¿Un momento u otro? Para la Semana Santa de este año.

**F: Jejeje muchas gracias, pero se lo dije a otra personita, a menos que me toque no volvería a hacer el género del anterior. Por cierto, he leído tu sugerencia en mi otro fic, ¡me encantó!, ¿sabes por qué? No soy fanática de My Little Pony, pero conozco a quienes sí :), y por lo poquito que sé será interesante aplicarla. Espero puedas comprender que por ahora no la haré, pero ten por seguro que será la siguiente publicación en "UMUO". Muchísimas gracias por los comentarios.**

**Eso es todo, para los que leen sólo aquí, nos vemos hasta dentro de unos meses, espero no ganarme persecuciones por esto... pero cómo duele, el mundo de fuera manda xD, y véanlo positivamente, hay espléndidas historias afuera que les entretendrán, tanto que ni me extrañarán :), ya lo verán. Ojalá que este OS largo valiera la pena :3**

**Con los que leen alguna otra cosa, hasta la siguiente actualización.**

**¡Cuídense mucho y tengan días espléndidos! Gracias por leer.**

**Se despide apenada, pero afectuosamente, **

**Hoe:***


End file.
